A Touch Is Like A Bite and A Bite Makes You Mine
by LuvinChelleCity
Summary: Scott wants more from Derek, not just sex. He wants to touch, he wants more. But can Scott handle the risk? Moved up to ten parts. Finally got the mating chapter in.
1. Part One

**Haven't written anything in a while, I can't seem to get the words to flow. I'm trying I really am, I have stories to update, I know. Please just bear with me, I need inspiration. Jeez, I hate writers block. I chopped up a story I mean butchered it because I let it drift around in my head for too long. I'm not really feeling this story but I wrote this because I need to write something, anything or I might break.**

* * *

><p>They're in bed, sweaty and still in the glow of aftersex, not touching which is pretty hard considering Scott's bed is made for one.<p>

It's not surprising that Derek didn't want Scott to touch him after their first time together, it's not even surprising to know the third time but Scott's lost count now. It's unreasonable that after doing something so intimate, Derek refused the slightest touch. So Scott had to know.

"Hey, can I ask a question?"

Derek gave a noncommittal grumble.

"Okay…Why don't you like when –I mean why am I not allowed to touch –you don't like when I touch you." Scott finished, sighing and chiding himself for sounding so stupid.

"Is there a reason you want to touch me?" Derek's eyes are narrowed and his expression is one of annoyance.

"I don't know. We've been doing _this_ for a while and I'm not allowed to touch you and I guess I just want to know what this is, what are we?" Scott just wants a label, he wants a name for this.

The older beta moves to get dress, "We aren't anything." Derek says gesturing between himself and Scott and pulls on his jeans. "You wanted this and that's why we're here."

Sitting up Scott says, "What no, I mean yea I know I wanted this but…" He didn't ask for meaningless sex despite how great the sex is. "I know you care for me, and I car-"

"Stop." Derek's fully dressed now, "We're not doing this." And he's out the window.

Scott lets out a frustrated yell into his pillow, He knows that Derek cares about him. Derek's shown Scott that he cares about him several times, from Derek saving him to Derek's concern for him the first time they had sex. And besides Scott isn't the only one who wants this, if Derek didn't want this they wouldn't even be here. He's not asking for love just a more firm display of affection, although he has a sick suspicion in his gut that his feelings for Derek are just getting stronger, something Scott's not sure he's ready to face just yet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Dude, why are you so gloomy?" Stiles says, trying to speak around a mouth full of bread.

Scott rolls his eyes, maybe he's been a little down. But it's definitely not because he hasn't seen Derek all week. "I'm not gloomy, just thinking about something."

"Something or someone? Dude, you're my best friend we can talk about you and Derek as long as I don't get any graphic details that could scar me for life then we can talk."

Frowning, Scott shakes his head and looks around the school cafeteria, "No, it's dumb."

Stiles snorts, "I bet I could help with whatever it is."

Chewing on his lip for a second, Scott utters "Okay, um he won't let me touch him like at all. A-And I guess it's not that big of a deal but shit we've been like you know for a while and I don't know I think I want more and… It's not like I want him to claim me, we don't have to mark each other… I don't know." Scott buries his head in his hands, he feels sick because he's pretty sure that's exactly what he wants, he wants Derek to mark him, to claim him, and own him. This is fucked up, he thinks.

Stiles feels for Scott, he does. It reminds him of when Allison broke up with Scott, he was wrecked then too but right now he looks a lot more broken. Stiles didn't even know that Derek and Scott had gotten so serious, and he had protested when Scott told him about the relationship, telling him no good could come from it. "Scott, man why don't you tell him?"

"I got to go, Stiles." Scott leaves quick, not sparing a look back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Stiles heart is beating a mile a minute, is he really going to confront a werewolf about using his best friend? Crap, he is. Because Scott's mood has just been getting worse, he went from gloom to gloomier like someone just kicked him down and he has no strength left to get back up. And as Stiles jeep reaches the burnt house, he's pretty sure his heart got faster and louder. Stiles tries to calm himself, he's shaking because so much could go wrong. Derek could decide he finally wants to go through with his threats and really rip his throat out. It's now or never, he opens the door of his jeep at an agonizingly slow pace and moseys on up to the door. He knocks on the door without hesitation because although he may be afraid, Scott is his best friend. The door opens with an eerie creak, shit he should have come at sunrise or something, the sun is setting and there is almost no light coming into the decrepit house.

"Uh, Derek?" He swallows audibly, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Stiles only takes two steps in to the residence before he's being slammed up against a wall. He's dazed when he hears growling fill his ears.

"What do you want?" is snarled in his face and then Stiles vision isn't swaying anymore and the image of Derek finally becomes clear. Derek's holding him up, eyes gleaming blue and teeth protruding from his mouth.

Stiles tongue tentatively swipes over his lip, before saying "I want to talk to you but could you maybe put me down, I mean Scott would be pissed if you killed me."

Derek makes no move to do so, he just narrows his eyes.

"Okaaay. Uh." How is he supposed to approach a subject like this, does he say hey could not think of my friend like a booty call.

"I said what do you want." The grip on Stiles shirt just got tighter.

"Okay okay." Stiles voice just went an octave higher but he desperately tries to get it under control, he needs to do this for Scott and he surprises himself when his voice comes out confident and steady. "Scott is my friend, okay. You can't just use him for sex, he's not a toy. Have you seen him lately? He's all depressed and brooding. You turned him into a lost puppy. And you know what I may be just human but I am the sheriff's kid, I could have you back in jail in seconds. Every cop on the state would be coming after you _again_. Also just to make sure you know you're not allowed to ki-"

Derek's teeth snapped inches from his face, "Get out. Now." He isn't holding Stiles anymore. His hands are on each side of Stiles head, claws grating the wall, barricading him in. Derek's on the verge of shifting, and he doesn't sound human when he speaks "Get out, Stiles."

Stiles ducks under Derek's arm and heads for the door, "Just go see him." Stiles murmurs before leaving.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Scott runs up the stairs to his bedroom, noticing the familiar smell he hasn't had a whiff of in a week in a half he slows down. Opening the door to his bedroom, he drops his backpack as he enters his room, eyes immediately landing on Derek. Derek's sitting on his bed, eyes glancing up at Scott for an instant. "What do you want from me Scott, a declaration of love?" The anger is absent in his tone and all that stands is frustration.

The younger beta cautiously approaches the bed, taking a seat right next to Derek. "No, it doesn't have be love, you can start with why I'm not allowed to touch you."

Derek sighed, he looked – uneasy not nervous just uncomfortable, he rubbed his hands together and exhales, "I want you too much. I thought if we kept the touches limited, we wouldn't bond. That I wouldn't want you so much but I just kept craving it. Craving you, your smell, your taste, everything. You're so addicting. …I want to mate with you."

Scott moans at the thought of mating, he can't help it, his wolf just keened at the thought of Derek claiming him.

Derek snorts, "Come here."

Scott moves to stand between Derek's legs, he's rewarded with Derek pressing his nose against the bottom corner of his shirt, sniffing and then dipping his nose under his shirt. Fuck him if that doesn't just turn him on, being sniffed shouldn't turn you on, Scott thinks but it does. His hands shakily come up to rest on Derek's shoulders, smiling when he isn't pushed away. "I want you to."

Derek looks up, "You're so young, Scott. And If I mark you, you're mine. No girls, no boys, no one, just me."

Scott must not be thinking clearly because he just states without wavering, "I just want you."

"You should think about it more." Derek murmurs against his jaw, "When you're sure, you know where to find me."

"I'm sure now." Scott breathes out, leaning into Derek.

Derek chuckles against his ear breathe fanning over the outer shell, "You're not thinking with your head right now at least not the right one." To prove his point, Derek presses his knee against Scott's crotch.

Scott moans loud unabashedly, "Okay, well we don't have to mate right now."

Derek bites at Scott's lip to quiet him, fangs puncturing it, sucks on it and pulls away. Eyes blue, he states "No. We aren't doing anything till you make up your mind. And I mean truly think about it." He plants a haste kiss to Scott's lips. "There's more I have to tell you, don't want to scare you though." Derek pulls away, "I'm going to go."

"What? And leave me like this."

"You'll be fine. And if you do decide this is what you want, prepare yourself." Derek has a grin on his face before he jumps out the window, the first one Scott's ever seen on him. He would be smiling too but Derek's grin bares mischief.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is part<strong> **one. Tell me what you think, what decision do you think Scott's going to make? It should be obvious. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Part Two

**That glorious moment where you can't stop typing because it just comes to you. I found motivation to keep writing this (it's probably the reviews), and it just started spilling from my fingers, YAY. So enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Scott's been staring at his bedroom ceiling ever since he got home from lacrosse practice, a million thoughts racing through his mind. He hasn't seen Derek in almost a week, add that to when he and Derek weren't speaking, that's like 3 weeks. Saying he misses Derek would be an understatement but he does understand Derek's reasoning, doesn't mean he likes it though.<p>

He feels like it's not even a conscious thought to just let Derek claim him but perhaps that's the wolf talking, what does Scott want? Well - he wants Derek but he also wants more, which is the whole reason they're here. He feels like he'll always want Derek. And so there's not really much to decide but he knows Derek wants him to ponder about it for a while, so Scott figured a week would be good enough. His mind trails off to the last time he saw Derek, Derek said he had more to tell him. Sighing, Scott rolls on to his stomach, Derek's like a dark mist, too clouded and murky to see through and Scott is in a heavy daze trying to walk through it.

Derek is …intense, that's the only word good enough to describe him, and honestly he's a bit bizarre too. Between the previously expelled touching rule and Derek's many other mysterious ways, Scott feels like he's attempting to solve three Rubik cubes simultaneously.

For example, Derek doesn't come in him, never, at first Scott figured it was Derek's weird way at protecting him, but they use condoms so he ruled that out. He finally realized that it must be some werewolf thing like it has to do with marking Scott and that makes sense. But it's not the only weird thing Derek does, Derek sniffs at him all the time without actually touching him, however it doesn't bug him it's an instant turn on. But sometimes Derek even goes as far as a lick, which Scott wouldn't mind if it wasn't at the most intimate spot on his body. Not to mention, Derek doesn't tell him much.

Scott pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind and focuses on the most pressing matter. As much as he hates to admit it, he _is_ _**only**_ 16 and he figures mating is permanent. Yes, he's sure he wants Derek …but it's a little scary to think about being with someone forever, there's an unnerving feeling in the pit of his gut. In his experience people rarely stay together, his mind jumps to his mom and dad. His father left his mom and she, even though she's never actually done it in front of him, he knows she cries, he knows she's hurt. Allison and him, their short-lived whirlwind romance plus the divorce rate is high in California and Derek and him haven't even said they love each other yet, and-

His air supply suddenly feels restricted, and the unease in Scott's stomach builds, he rushes to his bathroom, the contents of his stomach spattering over into the porcelain bowl. All this uncertainty and fear is alarming but he still wants Derek, he sort of knows how Derek feels and that reassures him slightly. And amidst all the doubt, Scott's still going to say yes so all this worrying is pointless.

Cleaning up, Scott says "Screw it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He doesn't even make it towards the porch before he sees Derek walking out to meet him.

"Yes."

Derek circles him, "You don't sound so sure."

"Well, I'm …scared," The way Derek's circling him isn't making him feel any better either, "I am still human, I can't help my fear but I trust you and I know for sure that I want this."

"Go home, Scott."

"What, why?" His eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"I can smell all your doubt, it's smothering." Derek sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "This is a _choice_, and I'm not forcing you to pick me. You do know that right?"

"I know, and like I said I can't help but be a little scared. We both know I'm not lying, I'll say it again **I trust you and I want this.**" Scott says, punctuating the last few words.

Derek stops in front of him, not looking in Scott eyes. It takes Scott a second to realize what Derek is waiting for, he's waiting for Scott to make the move and Scott reaches for him, glad that Derek allows it, he sniffs Derek. His nose trails up and down the tattooed man neck, only to come up to press his nose into Derek's cheek, Scott whines and tries to put words for the way Derek smells. Like dominance, not surprising, he can smell a small sum of him on Derek, growling lightly at how little of it, and finally he smells a faint trace of fear. And Scott looks up into Derek's eyes, the fear is small but it's still there. And just like that, all of Scott's earlier fear just well- drops, knowing Derek is also afraid makes him feel significantly better.

"So you believe me?" Scott mutters, nose pushed back into Derek's cheek.

"Yes, but there's no turning back, got it?"

Scott nods, swallowing thickly, "You're kind of scaring me but okay."

Derek scoffs, "Go home," He places a finger on Scott's lips before he can protest again, "I'll come by later. We will talk."

Scott fights the blush and questions, "Just talk?"

Smirking, Derek answers "I don't plan on marking you and mating with you until the full moon which is two weeks away."

"Oh." That was a letdown.

The older lupine smirks, pleased he states, "Don't sound so disappointed. Trust me, we'll be busy. There's plenty to do."

"Like what?" It dawns on Scott, what Derek just said, "Wait, you want to mate on the full moon, why? I can barely control myself, I won't be able t-"

"Scott, just go home. I'll explain when I see you tonight." Derek turns Scott and shoves him towards his bike.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It's eight and Scott's been keeping himself occupied with homework, his eyes drifting to the clock every so often. And when he's done, he watches TV for a while ultimately giving up on that after a few minutes. Groaning, he tries to keep his mind off of Derek, it can't be healthy to always be thinking about him. His gaze goes to the clock once more before he decides he's going downstairs to get something to eat. His mom should be here soon anyways; Scott searches the fridge for something and settles on a sandwich. He's splaying mayonnaise on the loaf of bread when he smells the familiar fragrance of his mom.

Minutes later, she's pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Hey, honey."

He nods, not wanting to talk around the mouthful of sandwich.

She smiles, and asks hesitantly "Are you feeling better?" Which is just baffling because Scott's great, it's Friday, he's caught up with homework and he's currently not angry with anyone, all his relationships seem to be okay. Stiles and him are good, and so are Derek and him. And he's not wolfing out, it doesn't really get better than this.

He slurps down his soda, "Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I mean you've been I don't know strange lately. First you were all distant then broody and suddenly you're okay. If I didn't know better I'd say you were back with Allison."

"Ouch, keep it above the belt, mom." But he can't help laughing along with her, and for a minute it feels like how it was before he was bitten. There's a certain lightness in the air, room to breathe, he realizes and he can't decide if he wants that life back, maybe before Derek he would have although when he was with Allison he did.

"No but seriously, you're okay, right?"

"Yup." Scott mumbles, taking another bite out of the sandwich. He hadn't realized his mother was so perceptive, he's probably going to have tell her about Derek soon. But how does he tell his mother that he's …sort of dating a _man _who was not once but _multiple_ times suspected of _**murder**__._

"Okay, I know you're a teenage boy and talking with your mom is kind of lame but you can tell me anything, I'm here for you. We always told each other everything."

Scott buries his head in his hands, "Oh mom, stop. Why are you giving me the 'you can tell me anything' talk?"

"Well you know that neighbor in charge of the neighborhood watch?"

Scott watches his mother carefully, she planned this, the way she brought it up, and the whole conversation was just a prelude to this, whatever this is. The swift change of smell to apprehension in the air is interesting, and he asks "The nosy old lady, who can't seem to mind her business?"

Melissa laughs, one that echoes loudly, "Yes, that one. Otherwise known as the woman who told me you snuck out, two weeks ago."

The teen scoffs, "Huh, told you? Don't you mean ratted out? Jeez and does she ever sleep?" He hasn't snuck out since then. He's wondering where this is going.

"Anyways, she told me well implied that someone sneaks in and that you were letting them in, late at night or early in the morning. The _person_ stays for a few hours and then leaves … oh and interestingly enough this all happens when I'm not here even as soon I leave for work."

And there it is, Scott's stomach flips. Damn, that nosy neighbor, if he wasn't shocked he'd be cringing at the pure creepiness of an old lady watching everything he does. And the way his mom says person, implicates what she knows.

"Do you have anything to say?" She has this piercing look, a look that mothers must practice in the mirror to get the truth out of their children.

He could lie, probably should but he's tired of lying and that gaze is towing the truth from him, "Yea. Um, my …boyfriend." That word wasn't satisfactory enough to label Derek and him but it's the only word good enough right now.

His mom just stills, "Boyfriend?" She looks lost.

Scott lets out air, he wasn't aware he was holding in. "Yea."

"Oh, I - you – why didn't you tell me?" The way she says it has Scott pondering what she thought was going on.

"I don't know, I didn't think it was serious enough." And that's kind of true. "But it is and I didn't want to freak you out, that's why he sneaks in and he's great. I really like him."

She sits, rubbing at her knees, "No I meant why didn't you tell me you weren't interested in girls anymore." Probably because he still kind of is, just not as much as he is interested in Derek.

Scott just shrugs.

"What is that?" Melissa imitates the shrug, "I'm your mother, you should have told me instead of sneaking around. I-" She sighs, "I'm trying to be the most wonderful single parent in the world and I didn't see this, I don't want you to think I'm not paying attention and-. "

Her voice cracks and Scott feels like shit, "Mom, please don't cry. I wasn't sure how to tell you and you're a great mom, the best. You know when I'm not in a great mood, you're extremely perceptive and it's not like I was broadcasting." He's rambling, he knows that but he doesn't want to see her cry. Hearing her cry in the car was awful, seeing her cry would break his heart.

She wipes her eyes, "Really? The best?"

He nods frantically, "The best." He repeats.

"Thank you, God I can't believe I broke down in front of you like that." She exhales slowly, "This guy, do you love him?"

Scott's not ready to answer that quite yet, it's a question that's going to start a bunch of other questions and then he might throw up. So he says instead, "I really like him."

"Right, well I want to meet him. How does next Friday sound, we could have dinner or there's that carnival?"

The young beta jaw drops, not expecting that. "I should talk to him first mom."

"I agree you should talk to him and you have a whole week, so tell him Friday is on and that's when I will be questioning him." She smiles and hugs him, "Good talk. Oh and no more sneaking."

He watches as she heads out the kitchen "Uh-huh."

He had trudged up the stairs, stripped down and fell into his bed, too tired from what just happened, sleep taking him quickly. The warm body against him surprises him and Scott turns his head quickly to see, relaxing when it's Derek. It's weird to have Derek so close, Derek is flush against his naked back. The no touching rule is undeniably registering in his mind.

Even in his hazed state, Scott feels the effects of Derek's sniffing making his cock, already hard from his dreaming about Derek, twitch. Scott eyes' drift to his clock, 12:07 a.m., "You're late." His voice is rough with sleep and he's trying to understand why Derek would come so late.

"I thought your mother would be working."

And Scott sits up quickly, whispering "My mom knows about us, she wants to have dinner and that nosy neighbor probably saw you sneak in again."

But Derek seems unaffected, he pushes Scott to lie back down, and just keeps sniffing at Scott. Trailing his nose down to the lip of Scott's boxers, "You smell amazing." Derek's breathe ghosts over Scott's stomach.

Scott stutters, "Uh t-thanks? But didn't you hear w-what I said?"

"I did. Your mom wants to have dinner, she was bound to find out sooner or later, and something about a nosy neighbor." Each breath puffing out against Scott's belly, causing Scott's muscles in his stomach to convulse.

And all of a sudden Scott isn't worried either, he knows it has something to do with Derek and his mood. "You said we would just talk." But he's certainly willing to go along with this, completely forgetting his mother telling him no more sneaking around.

And Derek stops, "You're the one who started this, you're aroused and your smell is… But you're right, we need to talk."

Scott's dumbfounded, how can Derek change gears so quickly, he's not so quick to follow it but he tries. Derek takes a seat at his desk, putting distance between them, "Are you ready?"

The shift of ambiance is alerting, causing his erection to vanish and Scott sits up, preparing himself for whatever Derek has to say, "Yes."

"Lycan courtship/bonding is similar to wolves, very similar. I'm going to spend the night more regularly to strengthen our bond, every touch helps." The corner of his lips twitches when Scott flushes at that, "I know you're curious about the sniffing aspect, it's also a way to enhance the bond, a way for me to be familiar with you. Also you need to smell like me at all times hence why I'm always sniffing you, I need to be sure. Wolves depend on their sense of smell a great deal, Scott. And my scent all over you will let others know you're taken but my scent won't be permanent until the full moon so we need to stay close. But I will have to mark you physically as well." And Derek pauses there, looking at Scott for any fear.

Scott understands kind of, he asks "By physically, you mean sex, right?" There's no room for embarrassment, not when the topic is so severe.

"Yes but I'll have to bite you too to make you mine."

Scot tenses. He wasn't aware of he'd have to bitten all over again, "But I was already bitten."

"But not by me, I need to establish my dominance over you."

Groaning, Scott questions, "Will it hurt?"

"Yes… if it's any consolation, you get to bite me."

It's not. "Why?"

"To let others know. As much as smell is important, this is important too."

Scott is weary and somehow he knows Derek hasn't even told him the worst yet.

Derek continues, "I might do strange things, Scott… I'm feeling …urges to provide for you so I might bring you things."

Derek's being vague. "What kind of things Derek?"

"Food."

"Fine." That doesn't sound bad, so why is Derek being - Oh not that kind of food. Derek is going to hunt. "Okay well that's - not so bad, I can deal with that. Yea." Scott doesn't really know what to say, he actually doesn't want dead animals on his doorstep but what can he say, as long as it's _just_ animals then fine. It must have something to do with Derek being dominant and Scott being submissive, Derek must feel like he needs to take care of him.

Derek catches his gaze and nods, "As the full moon gets closer, it's going to get more difficult, you're going to want to submit to me in every way possible. You're going to be experiencing urges of your own. Control is going to be hard for you a-"

"Wait." Jeez, Scott needs time to absorb. He sits there for a while, lifting his head when he feels the dip in the bed.

Derek tugs him forward and nuzzles his neck affectionately, "Hey, I know this is a lot to take in. I would have scared you off if I told you too soon."

Scott is just overwhelmed right now but he'll be okay and he's positive if Derek had told him beforehand he still would have said yes. "Okay, I'm ready."

Derek doesn't move from his spot on the bed but he does pull back a tad to speak, "You're not going to have much control during the full moon so it is going to get messy. But it'll be worth it, we'll be able to hunt as a pack, more unified and you'll be stronger. We both will be… It's going to be intense. There's really no way to get ready for this, so just go with your instincts. You usually do, you follow blindly sometimes, but you'll get it."

"Shit, this is crazy." Scott lies down on to his belly and lets out a muffled yell into his pillow but it'll be worth it and if he gets lost he can always adhere to Derek's lead. "Please tell me that's it."

"One more."

"Another brick to add", Scott mumbles.

Ignoring him, Derek runs his nails lightly over Scott's back, pleased when Scott makes a content sound. "During the actual mating, we'll be tied together."

Brow furrowing, Scott speculates what that means, "What do you mean by 'tie'?"

"Scott, it amazes me how you know nothing about wolves." Sighing he resumes, "I'll start to swell in you."

"Wait what. You'll grow? Fuck." And Scott starts panicking, heart hammering in his chest. Of all the info he received tonight, this is the most horrifying to him. He doesn't need to be told it'll hurt.

"It'll be fine, it's only for a few minutes."

Scott wants to ask more, his confidence quivering but Derek forces a blanket of tranquility over him.

"Everything will be fine, so what was that about a nosy neighbor?"

And just like that Scott feels liberated and maybe …excited, he's appreciative Derek can make him relax. He lets out a secure laugh and tells Derek what happened today.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty lengthy, but I always try to go back and fix mistakes so don't worry. So what do you think, I don't even know where that scene about his mom finding out came from but I let it stay. I should probably put that dinner scene as a one-shot or something. I want this to be solely about Derek and Scott. Anyways, Part three is coming soon, and hopefully that will be the mating chapter then I'll be done. I've already got some of that written. Trying to keep up with the story then I'll update other stories like my snapshots, even though I'm loving DerekScott more right now, I still miss Sterek. It's weird I thought Derek/Scott would be the ruling the fandom, anyways enough with my rambling. Just please review because you know it's like crack to writers, right?**


	3. Part Three

**I'm having some kind of bizarre euphoric moment right now and I can't stop typing, I won't either until I run out. I love that one of my reviewers (wff-writer) got that it is like a prequel to Memories. So definitely check out Memories if you haven't already. I love all my reviewers. Sorry to say that it's not the mating chapter, mating chapter will be the next one. Okay so there's a part where this gets kind of gory, I'll put a warning. **

Over the next couple of days, Derek gets pretty physical, Scott can't even keep count how many times Derek's pushed him up against a wall to sniff and lick him. Growling and complaining at how Scott doesn't smell like him like it's Scott's fault, he's near different people throughout the course of the day and once Derek even complained about Scott smelling like one of the dogs at the animal clinic which is just wow because it's his job and it's hard enough dealing with dogs barking at him because they sense what he is or something.

So when Scott enters his room, too focused on his thoughts to realize Derek's here or maybe he's use to Derek presence and he know there's no reason to panic whatever the case, he's not surprised when he's roughly pushed into the wall face first. It's weird how he's not scared and even more weird that he knows its Derek. "You know I'm pretty sure this files as physical abuse."

All he gets in return is a growl, Scott knows the routine, be still and wait for the inevitable sniffing accompanied with a tongue. And just so he won't move Derek has an unyielding hold on his hip. The press of Derek's nose tracing at the back of his neck makes him shiver. His hair ends standing on edge when Derek's growling gets deeper and louder and the grip tighter. There's really nothing to do in this situation besides talk, so Scott does.

"I know I don't smell like you but what do want me to do, stay here all day hmm." Oh gosh, Scott feels the tongue at his shoulder as his shirt is pushed aside and then Derek's mouth latches on to his shoulder followed by a graze of teeth and a nip.

"Why do you smell like that pompous ass?"

Pompous ass, what is Derek talking about. Oh- wait, "Jackson?"

"Yes, answer the question." The way Derek is gripping his hip makes Scott want to come up with a no touching rule for himself. He whimpers, and Derek's hold lessens.

Scott showered twice in the locker room just so this wouldn't happen. Jackson tackled him during lacrosse practice earlier, and Scott's arm popped out right of the socket. He had to pop it back himself and right after he did, he punched Jackson in the face. They ended up tussling in the grass and the end result, he was benched for the next game. Coach told him to suck it up and be a man, to quit bitching for not knowing how to block. But it wouldn't be wise to tell Derek that, so he leaves a few parts out. "Jackson tackled me during practice earlier."

Derek still growls, "I don't like him, his smell is all over you. If you keep smelling like others I'm going to have to mark you some other way, and you're not going to like it."

"What way?" Scott's been looking up wolf habits and courting/mating rituals and he learned way more than he ever wanted to. The only other way wolves mark territory is by- An appalling realization hits him, scent marking, "Whoa, you are not going to pee on me, are you?"

"I'm tempted to."

"Well _please_ don't. That's disgusting. " Scott hopes Derek will resist temptation, he read that scent marking is important during mating.

Derek rolls his eyes as if Scott's the one being unreasonable. Scott thinks fast, "No, I can wear your shirt. Then your scent will always be on me."

Derek seems to accept this and strums his fingers against Scott's neck, "Fine." Derek finally releases him, goes to lounge on his bed and gestures for Scott to come to him.

But Scott doesn't go immediately, the teen smiles, and lifts the corner of his shirt to inspect the bruise on his hip that he knows is there, "Thank god, I heal." But it doesn't mean he doesn't get sore. The bruise disappears in a second and Scott goes to Derek. Stretching out against the older man with his head lulling against Derek's chest, Scott sighs when Derek's hand cards through his hair repeatedly. This is nice but his mom will be here in 30 minutes and Derek will have to leave. He's still sneaking and he feels pretty bad but his mother wouldn't allow Derek to stay every night, she hasn't even met him yet. And Derek refuses to not be here every night, the full moon is getting closer. But there's good news, that nosy neighbor won't be catching Derek sneak in, Derek's careful now.

"So about the whole tying thing?" Scott can't help it, he's curious.

Derek warns, "Scott."

"You can't be mad at me for being curious, so how come I don't do _that_ and do we have to?"

Derek scoffs, "You weren't born a werewolf. It's to insure the impregnation of your mate and it's to stimulate orgasm for me so I'd say we have to."

Dejectedly Scott says, "Fine." He was really hoping they wouldn't have to. "But I'm not a chick, I won't get pregnant."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that, Scott."

"Don't get crabby. It's Wednesday ..." Scott lifts his head to look Derek in the eyes, "Dinner's on Friday." They haven't even talked about it since Friday. But he knows why, Derek was waiting for him to bring it up.

"Dinner's not going to happen on Friday, we should do it after the full moon. We'll both be at ease then."

Scott relaxes, he's been putting off the much needed talk with his mom about Derek, he doesn't want Derek to show up and his mom to flip out. "Can I come over tomorrow, I'll tell my mom I'm staying over at Stiles'.

"No."

And Scott feels immediately bleak, lately he can't seem to control his emotions, and he knows as soon as Derek leaves he'll feel lonely which is stupid because Derek comes back later. "Why not?"

"I have things I have to do." Derek rises, and Scott wants to cling to him but he opts against it. This mating thing has him turning into a needy little kid.

"Like what?" To occupy himself, Scott reaches for his bag, he has homework.

"You're prying."

Scott shrugs, "You don't _have_ to tell me but it would be nice if you did." He's not going to be the doting boyfriend who is oblivious of everything.

Derek's leaning against the door with his arms crossed, there's a weird look on his face, "Scott, I got to go out of town for a few days."

That explains the look, Scott tries to pretend like he doesn't care, "How long?"

"Five days. I'll be back on Monday."

Scott hates the dread building in his belly, "Okay."

"Scott, look at me." Scott can't, his face will betray him. "I wouldn't leave if it wasn't important."

"Okay." He can't say much, he might break down. But he can feel the eyes on his back. Scott's fumbling around in his bag, still looking for his work.

"I have to go."

"So go." Has to go, Scott thinks, that's such bullshit. His anger is getting the better of him, "You got to go, so go. I'm not stopping you." No wonder Derek is here, he usually comes at night. He just wanted to tell Scott he was leaving.

"You're being ridiculous, hopefully when I come back you'll be fine by then. But then again I'll be calling to keep the bond from completely weakening." Derek is tentative, he doesn't want to leave but this is binding. "It's only for a few days and I'll be back before you know it.

"Whatever." Scott doesn't move when he feels the hand on his shoulder.

"I'll see you in a couple days." And just like that, Derek is gone.

The young Beta ignores the way his heart clenches uncomfortably and focuses on the task of completing his homework.

The following morning, Scott is trying to stay awake. He didn't get a wink of sleep, not to mention he couldn't force himself to concentrate on his homework so he's doing it now on the kitchen counter while eating breakfast. His mother comes down the stairs dressed in her scrubs.

"Hey, honey."

"Hey."

She glances at what he's doing, "Tell me that's not last minute homework."

"Can't because it is. Also you're distracting me, I got get it done. And you don't have to lecture me because I'm doing better in school. Grades are good, just forgot to do this last night. "

She smiles, "Okay. Oh did you talk to him, your boyfriend?"

"Yup."

His mother looks at him expectantly, "And?"

Groaning, Scott puts down the pencil and says, "He's going out of town. And don't refer to him as my boyfriend because to me he's an ass right now."

"That didn't cause a fight, did it? Me wanting to meet him?"

Scott rubs at his face, "No, mom. He wants to have dinner, it's… something else." He can't even have a normal conversation without withholding the truth from her. He's not mad that Derek had to go out of town, he's mad that Derek had to do it now when Scott needs him the most. The full moon is coming and they should be together because Derek said he'd be having urges and Derek should be here to help him. He feels attached to Derek and he figures it's because the mating/bonding thing, it's just not…easy. But is he the only one who feels so attached, why can Derek leave without thinking twice?

He has him mom's full attention, something he doesn't want right now. "He's not pressuring you, right?"

Scott frowns, "Pressuring me how?"

"You know… sex?"

Oh god, Scott just stands there, mouth gaping. He so doesn't want to have this talk right now. It strikes him that his mom wants an answer so he splutters out, "N-no."

"No?"

"Nope, he's not like that, he wouldn't pressure me." Scott blurts out rather quickly, if anything when this all started, Scott was probably the one who pressured Derek for sex. Derek's been hesitant of all this.

"Good, so what's the problem?" Her voice is comforting, but he doesn't want to talk about this.

"Mom, I got to finish this."

"Right, if you want to talk, don't hesitate. Okay, sweetie. Now I got to get to work." She kisses his cheek, and leaves.

Rubbing his face again, Scott contemplates whether he should just quit and accept a zero, but he can't afford a zero. So he completing it is his only option, Scott goes through his classes like he's in a trance, zoning out during lunch with Stiles. He goes straight home once school is over after all he won't be playing in the next game. When he enters his room, he finds a black shirt on his bed. Derek's. Scott balls it up and throws it in a corner and drops onto his bed for some much needed sleep.

**(Okay. Right here is the gory scene, I don't think it's too bad but you know I still got to warn people.)**

Eyes still closed, Scott scratches his cheek. His bed is hard and itchy, and something smells. Opening his eyes, Scott realizes he's not in his room but in the woods. He's curled up against something, and his eyes widen once he sees what it is, it's a deer, well its carcass. The fur was matted down with blood and the way the neck was angled sent a shiver down Scott's spine. The pungent smell of a kill engulfed Scott's senses and the blank eyes somehow bore right into his, accusing him. Its inside had been shredded apart, he can see the ribs and the meat that was slashed open. He knows he killed it, there's dry blood under his nails and on his body not to mention the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, oh god. He ends up gagging, heaving onto the ground, and running far away from the lifeless creature. And as Scott rubs the blood off at a creek, he remembers. The thrill from a fresh kill, the satisfying growl he let out when he snapped the deer's neck. And even as he ate he tried to satiate the void that Derek left, wanting nothing but to quench it. Scott wants to forget the mouthful of blood he guzzled down as his claws ripped apart the flesh, he wants to forget the strangled sound the deer made, and he desperately wants to forget how much he enjoyed it. First thing he did when he got home was scrub himself pink, the blood wouldn't come off no matter how much scorching hot water he used. He must of brushed his teeth fifteen times, and still he can taste the blood. Maybe he's overexaggerating but he feels like a monster.

Scott goes through the days in a stupor, Derek calls but Scott can't bring himself to answer. Derek even calls Stiles but Scott tells him not answer it. He can't tell anyone about the deer, he could tell Stiles but he doesn't want to freak him out. Besides Scott is trying to forget it even happened. It's finally Sunday, and Scott knows from his voicemail that Derek going to come a day early and yet all Scott can think about is that deer, it was his first kill. He never thought it'd be like that, he never thought he'd kill anything. He spends the day in bed, sheltered from the world, he doesn't want to see anyone right now. He just wants to sleep, but he can't. He has nightmares but they're not nightmares per se, they're more like memories of the kill. Scott would feel better if he woke up screaming or even startled but he just wakes up tired and ...hungry. Dreaming about it makes him hungry, and he doesn't know if that's okay. So he takes a few sleeping pills because he needs sleep, his body craves it.

As he wakes, Scott can feel a hand rubbing his back, he keeps his face buried in the pillow. The hand caressing him is welcoming, but he doesn't open his eyes nor does he move. His voice is low as he speaks, "You know I don't find it endearing that you let yourself in whenever you want, it's just creepy."

"Liar. You love it, my presence comforts you." Scott's not going to lie, he does find Derek's presence comforting, he takes in the smell he refused to think about for the past four days.

"I missed you." The vulnerbility underneath is distressing.

"Did you? I couldn't tell from the way you've been ignoring my calls."

"I was mad at you. You left so easily."

"You think it was easy? It was not easy, leaving you was beyond difficult but I had to."

"What was so important that you had to miss my first kill?"

Derek hand stills, "What?"

**Okay so there you go. Had to stop, I have homework. I'm sorry this wasn't the mating chapter, but I felt this was needed and Derek will explain to Scott where he went in the next chapter as well. So please review and I think I'll put up the next chapter on Thursday, maybe I do have school.**


	4. Part Four

**I feel like I'm dragging this out but I mean some parts are necessary so obviously not 3 parts, might actually be six probably. But come on that's not bad news, just means more to read. I do feel terrible that I didn't update until after a week, so I made this kind of long. I know a few people are like what the hell especially since I said I would update on Thursday so I'm sorry.**

Scott is exhausted, he doesn't want to explain right now. He just wants to curl into a ball and sleep for a week.

"Scott, talk to me." Derek's pleading.

Scott mumbles, "I want to sleep." But he doesn't want Derek to leave, "Stay." When Derek's here, that's when Scott feels securest so maybe he'll actually be able to get some decent sleep. "Sleep with me." He extends a hand to Derek, gesturing him to come over.

Its Scott eyes that convinces Derek, the bags he sees under them and he regrets ever leaving the teen. Derek takes the outstretched hand and lets himself be pulled in, "Fine, I'll let you sleep. As soon as you're up, we are going to talk."

Scott agrees, they should talk however not at the moment and conceals his face in Derek's neck, letting the overriding aroma of Derek soothe him back to sleep.

**Derek's POV**

Derek examines Scott, he managed to dislodge slightly away from Scott, readjusting him to take in his facial features. The teen looks so much more at ease sleeping. The tired look now gone, his face slack, so relaxed. And Derek couldn't give into the impulse to wake him. He can't grasp how this got so out of hand, now he's planning on mating with a 16 yr. old boy.

And the sick emotion churning inside him is indisputably doubt, his own doubt for all of this. He shouldn't have let this all happen and he has no excuse, no viable excuse anyways. He never wanted to admit that he actually cares for Scott, never wanted to sway from his target but he did. The vengeance that weighed heavy on his shoulders started lightening, _barely_ though, oddly enough his anger heightened. He was only supposed to help Scott, and then Scott would help him get what he wanted but …

Derek shook his head, needing to free himself of his thoughts. Maybe he needed some sleep too, he wasn't going to get any though, not with Scott's words incised in his mind.

_His first kill_? He hadn't expected Scott to hunt. What possible reason could Scott need to hunt for? He had a mother who fed him, and he didn't need to provide for anyone.

Sighing, Derek glanced at Scott.

They were right. This could go bad, Scott hunting confirms it. Derek wishes this was easy but nothing ever is. He didn't get want he wanted from the trip. All they did was prove his suspicions.

* * *

><p>As Scott awakened, he sighed at the warm heat flowing from Derek. His cheek was pressed into Derek's shirt, and he turned a little to press his nose instead. Considering how he felt so relaxed, Scott chalked that up to Derek or perhaps he feels better because Derek's here. Whatever, he feels amazing, there's a sort of peace he hasn't felt in days and Scott intends for it to last. Stretching against the older man, Scott peers over at the clock, 6:05 a.m. School, he actually feels up to go, he rolls to get out of bed, only to have a strong hand over his shoulder pull him back, "Whoa, uh hi."<p>

"What are you doing?" Derek's giving Scott the most annoyed look ever.

"Um, I have school." The annoyed look turns into a glare, "What?"

Derek's eyes narrow, "You're avoiding, we are going to talk about it."

Scott wonders if they have to, he feels like he can truly forget now. Those blank accusing eyes weren't in his dreams last night, okay he didn't dream but still it's the first night since it happened that he hasn't seen those eyes. That has to account for something. He felt great waking up and now dread is swarming around him, and for some strange reason he feels extremely thirsty like he could drink an entire gallon of water. "I'm thirsty."

Derek tilts his head then nods slowly. Scott watches intently as Derek rises and goes out the door. He hates how he knows not to leave the room. The dread is gone and he feels strangely kind of annoyed now. It takes Scott all too long to realize that's not his emotion, but just like that he doesn't feel it anymore. That was …weird, he's already making to leave the room to interrogate, merely to be pushed sturdily back with a hand on his chest.

"Brought you some water. Your mother left a note, early shift. Here, go sit down and drink this."

Scott took the glass of water and sat down on the edge of his bed, muttering "Thanks." He drank down the water remarkably fast. It was incredibly uncomfortable in the room, so tense. Derek was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed with an unyielding keen stare pointed at him, and it made Scott jittery, "Where- you came back early."

"I did."

This was so unnerving, and Scott wanted it stop, "I have school." He uttered, standing.

"Sit down, start talking, now."

But Scott didn't want to, at least not right now, he finally didn't want to crawl in a hole. Talking about it would just bring back all the feelings he had tried so hard to overlook, the anger, frustration, guilt, sorrow, hunger and emptiness now that they were finally gone, he simply wanted to leave it alone. But Derek won't allow that, he knew that. Besides Scott was much more curious as to where Derek went, "Fine but only if you tell me where you went."

"This is not a negotiation."

Scott wants that sense of all is right in the world to settle. He hasn't felt happy since Derek left, and Derek's tense as always but Scott wants to stay in this mood for as long as he can. "Okay, I killed a deer and I freaked but I'm okay now. So I'm just going to get ready." Scott stands once again.

"Sit down."

Okay, that sounded angry. As he sits, Scott's body cramps meekly on its own and then he started shifting uncomfortably. "I feel like I'm in a box."

Derek clamps his hands over Scott's shoulders and massages, "You're submitting. I got angry and you reacted to that. Remember we talked about this."

"Yea but shit I couldn't control-"

"Instinct."

"But-"

"Scott."

Scott hates that, the way Derek can say his name like that and he feels inclined to shut up.

"It doesn't bother you that you were dejected for the past few days and suddenly you're fine. Stiles called me and told me that something was wrong with you, said you were like a zombie."

"You know Stiles, he likes to exaggerate."

"Right, the reason you ignored all my calls were?"

"Okay, yeah it scared me, alright. But not because I killed it, I mean that played a part too but, I- I liked it a lot, killing that deer. It was f-fun and I was… hungry like really hungry but I couldn't fill this void I had and I guess it was because of you, you weren't there. I remember wishing I didn't miss you so much, I remember gorging myself endlessly like I couldn't stop and at one point I actually wished you were there just to show you my first kill, I don't know I guess I thought you would be proud." Scott can feel the pricking sensation behind his eyes and he moves to wipe at it with his knuckles, "Um, I know why I'm suddenly okay, I mean we both know why. You here equals no void. Can I get ready for school now?" Scott doesn't attempt to stand this time, but it makes him anxious and slightly intimidated, the way Derek is looming over him, his expression so unreadable. Scott distantly thinks Derek would be amazing at poker. A yelp escapes past his lips when he is unexpectedly pulled into Derek, it's similar to what a hug is but Derek's arms don't exactly wrap around him. There's just one arm around him, loosely draped across his shoulders and the other arm is hardly touching Scott yet Derek's hand is on his hip, a firm pressure, a welcomed weight. Scott decides, this is far better than a hug.

"You're not going to school today. I'm going to tell you where I went besides that, we need time together but first call your mother and tell her you're not feeling well. "

Time together, God Scott yearns for that _and_ Derek is going to tell him where he went. But Scott doesn't voice any of that instead he says, "Really, you want me to call my mom?" He's played hooky before but he gets it. "You don't want me to get in trouble."

Scott doesn't have to see it, he knows Derek is rolling his eyes when he replies, "Wipe that grin off your face and call her."

But neither moves, Scott really likes this but his cheeks are burning because as much as he likes it, it still is really embarrassing. And his mind is drifting toward things like how his pajama bottoms feel uncomfortable right now, and how this weird 'hug' thing is really intimate even though it's not a hug, not to mention Derek's breathing is tickling his ear in a manner that shouldn't be so arousing but it is.

Derek pulls back, eyebrow rising and asks, "Really?"

Being a hormonal teenager will probably never not be awkward and mortifying, but one of these days Scott's going to be able to keep his blush from taking over his face, unfortunately that's not going to happen anytime soon, Scott thinks.

* * *

><p>Scott doesn't see why they had to leave his house, it's much safer and honestly, he can't stop thinking about how this decaying house on the verge of collapsing is eerie even during the day. He knows though, that to Derek this is home. And he tries not to dwell on the twinge of heartache he feels for Derek, heaving a sigh Scott strolls up the stairs and for the hundred time imagines what the house must have looked like before the fire, tries to imagine the color of the walls. Derek's outside, he got a phone call as soon they got out of the Camaro and Scott figured he might as well go in and make an effort at getting comfortable. As he reaches Derek's bedroom, at least he figures its Derek's bedroom although Derek might just stay in here because it's the only lasting room, Scott wonders who Derek is talking to. He lies on the bed, face burying in it, Derek doesn't seem to have any allies but then again he knows close to nothing about Derek and somehow that doesn't bother him.<p>

Startlingly, anger is surging through him, Scott wants to tear something apart, and his claws sink into the mattress. Sitting up, he lets out enraged snarls, fangs distended over his lips. When Derek appears in the doorway, it doesn't get better. Growling now, Scott takes a stance, ready to pounce.

"Scott, it's okay. Calm down." Derek sends waves of peace over Scott, forcing down the anger that started this, and Scott looks extremely confused but his glare doesn't falter, his anger lowers faintly. Derek takes a step toward him, and Scott snaps his jaws warningly. Derek bares his own fangs, "Back down."

But Scott doesn't. He charges instead, sinking his claws in Derek's shoulders, sharp teeth snapping at Derek's throat, barely missing.

Derek has his hand around Scott's throat, turning him and shoves him into the wall. He twists Scott's arms expertly, growls and knocks Scott off balance, picking him up and chucking him near the bed. Scott whimpers, giving in. However Derek doesn't concede, he mounts Scott, snarls and sinks his teeth into skin at the base of Scott's neck, jaw locking in place. Scott howls, going slack against Derek. He whines, displaying his submission. Five minutes later, Derek rolls off of Scott.

Scott rolls onto his back, "You bit me." Scott's eyes are wide with disbelief and he touches the wound.

Derek purrs, "Yes and you rolled over so well."

Scott flushes, averting his eyes. He understands what happened, he realizes that it wasn't his anger, he tuned into Derek's anger and he couldn't let go. "Why were you so mad?"

"Why don't you ask me the more important question?"

The only other question Scott has is, "Why couldn't I stop?"

"You let my anger overwhelm you. Then when I tried to calm you, you couldn't follow, you got confused and saw me as an enemy. If we were mated, this wouldn't have happened. I thought you understood your place, but you don't, not yet. I had to get you to submit. Let that be a lesson."

His neck hurts, "Ow, but why were you so mad?"

"Lie down. On your stomach."

Scott does as he's told, grabbing the pillow and resting his head on it. He practically jumps when he feels the wet, slick pressure against the puncture wounds, Derek's tongue laving at the wound. "Why were so mad?" Scott croaks, he wants to talk, they should but he's in a jam because he also wants the unavoidably heat flooding below to get attention. Problem solved when Derek stops with the licks to speak.

"I went to Italy to visit some contacts I have, family connections, we discussed a few interesting concepts."

"You went to Italy?" He moves to rise but Derek presses him back into the bed. "What part, wait what concepts?"

"Doesn't matter what part and I needed to hear some things about the mating habits."

Now Scott's confused, "Why?"

"I needed to know if I could do this, if I could do it without hurting you." And then more licking, Scott's aware of Derek trying to distract him, "They say I'm making a big mistake, mating with a bitten 16 yr. old boy." Derek scoffs, "Maybe I am."

Scott bites his lip, he won't be able to deal with this if Derek thinks this is all a mistake, Scott doesn't realize he's biting too hard until he taste the metallic taste of his own blood on his tongue. He's flipped onto his back quick and his eyes meet Derek, "But this doesn't feel like one."

"Yea?"

"Yea." Derek licks at the blood on Scott's lip, sucks it clean.

Scott's own tongue darts out to lick at his lip, he swallows, "You said you needed to know if you could do this without hurting me. What'd they say?"

"This whole thing is unpredictable. There's going to be blood no matter how careful I am, I can't guarantee control."

"Good cause neither can I."

"Scott, the way you reacted to my emotions, this could get-"

"Intense, I know but I can take it. So on the phone?"

Derek resumes with lapping at Scott's lip, "They said something I didn't like."

Scott wonders what it was exactly but he doesn't like this conversation and he is eager to let it go. "Hey, does that bite count for-"

"No, that was more of a nip." Derek hums against Scott's neck, waiting for Scott's reaction.

"A nip? But it hurt a lot. Shit, I hate you right now. "

"Then you're going to hate me more on the full moon."

Scott moans, "Maybe." He plans on looking up more information on mating, he doesn't like Derek's surprises. They are kind of …well surprising.

**A/N: So I thought I would put a little M-rated material but I'll put it in the next chapter. I'm not promising anything but I'm pretty sure there will be only six chapters, I'm pretty excited about the next one because I wrote a bit of that and my friend loved it. So it's not going to be all serious and broody, I'm going to put things that make you want to laugh. So please review and I will hopefully get the next chapter up on Sunday, so soon yes but don't hold that against me. I think It'll be done by then but again, I'm not making any promises. **


	5. Part Five

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I probably ever own Teen Wolf. But I do own this, so that makes me a little happy.**

**Warnings: Fingering and sniffing at intimate places, Lol. You were warned but that's towards the end.**

* * *

><p>"So you guys are still going to go through with it?"<p>

Nodding, Scott takes a bite of his chicken patty and chews thoughtfully. He's extremely relaxed and that could possibly have something to do with spending all of yesterday with Derek but there's no point in acknowledging that. Scott makes a face when a twinge on his nose pulls him from his thoughts.

Stiles has a piece of bread in his hand and he takes a big bite out of it, speaking around the mouthful as he says "Dude, pay attention. I'm talking to you and you're over there daydreaming about Derek." There is so much noise in the school's cafeteria, and if Scott wasn't a werewolf he would have blamed it on that, regrettably he can't.

Stiles appears irritated but Scott can't bring himself to focus on that, he's wondering if Stiles just did what he thinks he did, "Did you just flick me on the nose?"

Stiles takes a quick look at Scott's shirt before responding, "Yea, like I said you weren't paying attention." Maybe it wouldn't bother Scott so much if Stiles hadn't said it so matter-of-fact. He ends up scrunching his nose and wriggling it around.

Stiles is grinning from ear to ear, "Oh, come on that did not hurt." It didn't but it's still …odd and it's definitely not funny.

"Ok, you have my undivided attention, just don't flick my nose."

"Or what you'll bite me?" Scott actually thinks he just might. "Okay whatever. I was simply questioning if you're sure about the whole pledge my life to Derek thing."

Frowning, Scott leans forward, attentive to what Stiles is saying. "I want this and so does he." He doesn't need any doubt, just support. "And I'm not 'pledging my life', I'm…" It's baffling how he can't find a word for it, any word to describe it, and he has to tell himself that it will come to him later. So as an alternative, he opts for taking another bite of his chicken patty, this time roughly biting into it, his aggravation lying underneath the surface.

"Look, I'm not trying to talk you out of it. I'm just saying. What do you know about him, have you guys even been on a date?"

Scott takes a deep breath to calm himself, his nails plunging into the bun of his patty. Those are valid points and he hates that, he grits out through clenched teeth, "Doesn't matter." But even he has trouble believing his own words.

Stiles gapes, "Doesn't matter? Are you sure, I mean don't wolves mate for life or something? I think I read somewhere that they do, do you want to stay in a monogamous relationship at sixteen for the res-"

"If I promise to ask Derek, the thing about wolves mating for life, will you drop this?" It makes him uneasy, so incredible uneasy and Scott hopes Stiles will never blurt any of this in front of Derek, Derek's already wary of Stiles.

"Fine but I'm just looking out for you."

Scott smiles because he knows that, he'll always know that, no matter how many times Scott screws up their friendship. Stiles is like that, constantly looking out for him. Stiles is a great friend which was why he was the first one to know about Derek and him. "I know. Thanks. I trust Derek, _you _can trust Derek. He's not going to hurt me."

Stiles gives him a smile too, "Okey-dokey. So are you like the beta because I've been looking up wolf social hierarchy and Derek definitely shows signs of being an alpha. He's all dominant."

Despite the flow of conversation still being about Derek and him, the conversation is so much lighter and Scott loosens. He shrugs, reaching for a handful of fries on his tray, "I guess it's like that. I follow his lead. " Derek's not actually an alpha but Scott sees him as _his_ alpha.

"Yea, what is up with that, does he say roll over and you have to?"

He's glugging down loads of water at the moment Stiles chooses to say that, and Scott ends up spraying it everywhere and coughing hysterically, giving Stiles a shocked look. But it's clear Stiles has no idea what he just said or maybe he doesn't understand what it means exactly but the way he used it shows that he obviously knows what it means. It's probably him, but the way Derek says it, it means so much more than just submitting.

Nonetheless, Stiles' face says what the hell, so Scott figures he should answer, "Sorry, um it's not so much as have to as much as want to, I kind of want to please in any way I can and if that means following a few orders then…" Scott shrugs suggestively. Bending to Derek's will is out of his control and maybe out of Derek's too, Derek exudes dominance and pride unconsciously.

Stiles looks at him suspiciously, but settles with saying "Okay." And then he gazes at Scott's shirt for like the thousandth time today, "Your shirt is way too big for you."

Probably because it's not his and they both know who it belongs to.

But Stiles doesn't question further, he only says "Hey just don't forget to ask Derek."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey, mom." He plants a kiss on her cheek as soon as he enters the kitchen simultaneously throwing his bag on the counter.

"Hey, you're chipper today." She smiling at him, but she has that look, the same one Stiles gave him, the look that holds so much suspicion.

"I don't know, I feel good." No one should be trying to follow his rollercoaster of emotions, they will get lost. It finally registers to him that if he can feel Derek's emotions then Derek can feel his. Well that sucks, because he's rarely calm but that has so much to do with Derek so it isn't completely his fault. He saunters near the refrigerator, he feels like he didn't eat anything but his mind drifts to the chicken patty and fries he ate earlier.

"Huh, well I'm glad you're okay …again. There's a sandwich in the fridge for you. I got to do groceries and catch up on laundry, I'm trying to hurry before I go to work. I'll be back soon, love you."

He nods, opening the refrigerator door and reaching for the sandwich. He takes it with him upstairs, tearing into it hungrily. Sighing inwardly because he knows Derek's not here which is possibly a good thing, he has loads of homework to do anyways.

Scott is currently at the desk attempting to solve a word problem, he has to put it into an algebraic equation, it's something he likes, math though he only likes it when it's just numbers. There's something about putting numbers together and knowing there is a guarantee of a solution. Unfortunately, he isn't so great at word problems, but he's not worried it's the last problem and the last assignment he has to do.

He sets back on the task of finishing the problem, _let's see maybe the x goes here._

"The x goes on the other side."

Scott would have jumped but instead he makes a very manly sound, at least that's what he'll say it was. "You're trying to kill me," Scott grumbles under his breath and listens to his heart slow.

Derek seems to be amused and he replies nonchalantly, "What's the point in being what you are if you're not going to use your gifts?"

Scott groans, he was so absorbed in his homework that he didn't hear Derek or smell him. But really was that an excuse to nearly stop his heart.

Derek takes a seat on the edge of the desk and repeats himself, "The x goes on the other side."

Scott stares at the problem and that makes sense, but wait oh that is sheer creepiness. "How long were you standing there like some creepy stalker?"

Derek crossed his arms, "I think the question is why you didn't notice?"

It doesn't seem like a big deal, Derek's not a threat to him. "I was doing homework."

Derek arches an eyebrow, and declares "Still think homework is more important than your life, I'm going to have to change that."

Watching Derek sit on the bed, Scott pushes aside how that sounded like a threat, he finishes the math problem and stretches.

He may not have heard Derek but he does hear his mom coming up the stairs and approaching the door, he glimpses in the direction Derek went, only to see an empty bed.

Deeming it safe, he opens the door when she knocks, "Hey."

"Hey sweetie, I didn't get to the laundry but I will. So make sure your dirty clothes are in the hamper, and I'm going to assume that it's all of your clothes because that is not your shirt. Whose is that?"

He forgot he was still wearing it, he was going to say he spilt something on his shirt and had to go through the lost and found but it is simpler to just say "Derek's."

"Oh. Derek's the boyfriend?" He nods, it didn't occur to him that he never told her his name. And the way she's smiling makes it close to impossible from keeping the grin off his face. "So everything is good?" She's peering into his room like she's suddenly going to see Derek on the bed.

"Yes, mom."

"Ok. Well I got to get to work. Late shift, love you."

"Love you too." Shaking his head, and closing the door, Scott looks back over to his bed, there's Derek. Laughing he states, "I need to shower, don't leave."

Derek broadens on his bed like he owns it, "I wasn't planning on it."

After his shower, Scott palms at the bite Derek gave him, it healed but there's an ache. Knitting his brow Scott looks around and realizes he forgot to bring something to wear to the bathroom with him, it's silly how he's embarrassed to leave the bathroom in a towel but he still is. It's one thing to be sleeping with Derek but it's another to parade around naked. Seizing a deep breath, Scott exits the bathroom and hurries to his dresser, holding ever so tightly onto the towel, fully aware of the eyes on his back. He hears the springs of his bed squeak and Scott would laugh at how every sound becomes heightened when he doesn't want it to but he's too engrossed on Derek's footsteps. Scott shivers when fingers lightly touch the base of his neck, trailing in a tantalizing manner, drawing a breathless laugh from him.

"I can smell myself underneath all the soap." Then a pause, "You wore my shirt."

Derek makes it sound like Scott ended world hunger, Scott pants "Didn't want to be pushed into a wall again." That's a lie.

Derek ignores that, saying, "You have no idea what you smell like, do you?"

Scott shook his head, not trusting his voice.

"Like submission." And Scott gets the gist of it because if Derek smells like dominance then Scott must smell like submission but what exactly does that smell like? "You smell like it right now along with destitution, and obedience." Derek puffs out air beside his throat, "You smell like you're owned."

Owned? He's not even going to argue with that, because he's hard. Derek must smell it because he growls lightly in his ear, and nuzzles the side of his neck. Scott's heart paces when Derek's teeth drag across faintly "Relax, I'm not going to bite."

His treacherous heart is hammering in his chest. "Yea at least not today," Scott manages out.

Snorting, Derek steps away from Scott, "Exactly."

Scott has to steady himself, no longer having Derek's form to lean on, "You're just going to stop?" He's so annoyed but prominently throbbing, they haven't done anything these days. He mutters out how it's been forever.

Glaring when Derek says, "It hasn't been that long, Scott."

Scott snaps, "Yes, it has." Scott's tired of jerking off and there is too much sexual tension between them to not do anything about it. His own want is stifling, but what about Derek? The last time he tuned into Derek unwilling he adds, it was suppressing but Scott has to know if Derek is as calm as he pretends to be. He concentrates on Derek's smell, his presence, everything, wishing he hadn't. There's a thick veil of hunger and desire suffocating him swiftly, and then a chain of moans tumble from Scott's lips. There's a fleeting moment where Scott thinks he may have lost his sanity.

The teen doesn't remember getting to the bed, but it doesn't matter. All he knows is he's hard and it is immensely uncomfortable. With his eyes closed and breathe huffing harshly, Scott states, "You so want to have sex."

Derek sounds close, "I never said I didn't." There's a nudge at where the towel ties at Scott's waist, except Scott can't open his eyes yet, not until he's sure his vision won't sway.

He's trying to grasp in even breathes of air, "How do you deal with that?"

"Strength of mind. Control isn't hard unless I'm being influenced and you have close to no willpower." Derek's still nosing at the towel, right where his hip is.

"I have tons of willpower if we've talked longer than 5 minutes and we have then I definitely have willpower." He finally opens his eyes to a hand snaking up his thigh, Scott supports himself onto his elbows and watches through heavy-lidded lashes. Derek pulls the knot at the top of towel with one hand and the other is no longer snaking up his thigh but stroking densely.

"Roll over."

Scott keens and rolls over quickly. Finally.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh." It's harder than he thought it would be, remaining on his hands and knees and hoping they don't give out, each trace of Derek's nose pressing into his skin makes him weak, but he bets he doesn't smell like soap anymore, not with sweat collecting all over. This could be a form of torture, Scott thinks fuzzily. Derek hasn't touched him once and it's becoming horrifyingly obvious that Derek won't actually do anything but sniff and lick.

Maybe this is his punishment for earlier, Derek's nose wanders to his neck shadowed by his tongue, tickling the tiny hairs on his skin, Scott groans. Checking to see if it is, Scott whispers knowing Derek will hear him, "I'm sorry, my life is way more important than homework." He's rewarded with a sharp nip to his shoulder. "Hmm, so sorry." And he is, he's never been sorrier for anything in his life.

The older male purrs out, "Good."

Scott doesn't know if he's trembling for release or because of Derek's fingers ghosting over his back maddeningly slow. Derek's hands rest on his hips and then he feels it, a slick finger slowly entering him and Scott moves to push back onto it, but Derek's free hand is gripping his hip, sure to leave a bruise. Good thing he heals.

Scott whines, "I said I was sorr-." His breath hitches in his throat as Derek's finger curls. This is not fair, and it hits him that Derek intended for this to happen, right when he said 'I'm going to have to change that.'

"You did." Derek supplies nothing else, Scott hates when Derek is vague, because yes he can feel Derek's emotion but he can't read his mind. And the only thing coming from Derek at this instant is- hell Scott doesn't know, he can't concentrate. The only thing he can differentiate is frustration and arousal and he's not even sure if it's all his.

The tip of the second finger smoothly pressing in feels so good, so so good. Derek doesn't press into his prostate immediately, he just teases Scott. The finger slid in so smoothly, it distantly registers, lube. When did Derek even get lube?

Derek starts making scissoring motions with his fingers, stretching and spreading Scott. Scott croaks, "Pl- S'good, hmm." Scott can't form coherent sentences, he wants to say a lot, like how it feels great and he's ready and can he move and he's sorry but not much comes out. He wants to move, but he can't do anything but clench around the welcoming intrusion. Moaning, Scott attempts to rock back and Derek hold tightens. He whimpers and gives up on trying to hold himself up, Scott presses his face into his forearm and lets out sounds he will deny making.

The pull, push, pull and oh man, Scott must have lost count because there is three fingers now, the minor burn nowhere near enough to break the pleasure overpowering Scott. Derek's fingers rub so gently against his prostate, "Fuck, please. Derek."

Derek warned Scott not to touch himself or else he would have jacked off a long time ago. He's gasping when Derek slips in a fourth finger, his claws shredding the sheets under him. He lost control a while ago, every sound, smell, sight, and touch is amplified.

Scott can hear so much but he's captivated by the loud beating of his heart, the blood rushing through his veins. The air is heavy, heated and musky, it's murky. Scott's vision is clear and sharp and every touch from Derek makes Scott's skin burn.

Then the most amazing thing happens, Derek presses hard into his prostate, that sensitive spot sending waves of hot electricity through his nerves. Derek is unrelentingly pressing and Scott pushes his face into the sheets, breathing rapidly, mouth open and fingers clutching at the sheets. "Derek,_ please_."

Derek grabs onto the base of his cock, strokes upward and thumbs at the head, smearing all the pre-come that accumulated there and Scott twitches, involuntarily thrusting back onto Derek's fingers. The bundle of nerves is hit roughly, and Scott comes with a long, low moan, come spurting onto the sheets and his stomach.

Grunting Scott asks, "What are you doing?" when he feels a prod at his hole, and then a puff of air. "Oh, man, I _just_ came." That is so not right, "Do you have to do this?"

Derek chuckles, "Don't tell me you're embarrassed?" He is, this is weird. People don't do this, dog's do. It's certainly not right that he's getting hard all over again, his body protest but sure enough, he's hard.

He's flipped onto his back in a flash, Derek smugly speaks "So soon?"

Scott flushes in embarrassment, "What do you expect?" His face darkens when Derek pushes up his legs and sniffs. "Haven't I been through enough?"

Derek rolls his eyes, "You brought that on yourself, and don't question this."

Ignoring Derek's last statement, Scott mumbles "This is a werewolf thing, isn't it?" Scott doesn't get a response, but he knows the answer. It's going to be a long night however Scott doesn't make the mistake of mentioning he has school tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I did update soon like I said I would, I'm trying to keep to six parts. This is only some of what I wanted to write so as a result that means the next chapter will be really long. Had to cut is short though I do hope you all enjoyed this, next chapter is the mating one and after that will be a chapter about the dinner thing. Okay sorry if there are mistakes, it's late and I'm like on the verge of sleep. If it looks rushed, my apologies. The last part came out of nowhere but that usually happens to me, I plan but it doesn't go the way I first see it. This chapter really has no point, I just wrote it, oh well. Anyways, adios. Oh, please review.**


	6. Part Six

**Author's Note: Took a while but it's finally up, part six. Not the mating chapter, it's like its running away from me, but this is a good chapter. I wrote it while listening to Perfect by Hedley, my favorite song …for now, I change fav. songs each week. Anyways, read on.**

"Ahhhh!" The scream had Scott jerking upright in his bed, clad in his boxers, he rushed downstairs, his worry for his mother slightly lessening when he saw her perfectly safe, annoyance bubbled in him, "Why were you screaming?"

Melissa shivered, "There's a …"

"What a spider, a roach? By the way neither warrants a scream like that." Honestly, she had scared the crap out of him; his heart had skipped a beat when he connected the scream with her.

"No, smart ass. There's a mountain lion sleeping on our doorstep. I opened the door to get the newspaper and it was just there. "

"Mountain lion?" Scott went to open the door, but his mom grabbed at his arm.

"What are you doing? Did you hear me? A mountain lion."

"Yea, I did." And he was pretty sure he knew what was going on. He didn't hear its heartbeat; he did however smell the putrid odor of a dead animal. This was probably one of Derek's 'gifts'. "Mom, are you sure it was sleeping? It's probably dead." He moved once again to open the door and her grip tightened around his arm.

"No, I'll call the sheriff and he can deal with it."

"Mom, it's okay. I'm sure it's dead." He didn't exactly know how to explain to her how he knew. She didn't let go of his arm but she let him creep closer to the door. He turned the knob and slowly pulled it open. This was all show for her, Scott knew the mountain lion was dead but his mother didn't. And there it was, lying on its side, its back to them.

"See, dead."

"You don't know that."

Scott let out an apathetic sigh, "Mom, it's not moving." The chest didn't rise or fall, it just lay there. Scott tried stepping out the door, "Mom, let go." Of course, she didn't. So he dragged her with him out the door to get a closer look, hesitating when he smelled the blood, "Mom, you should go back inside." He didn't want her see it.

Her voice was stern, "If I'm going inside so are you."

That's what stopped him from looking at it, his mother was strong but there are some things you shouldn't see. "Alright, let's go inside."

He didn't say anything when she questioned, "Of all the houses, why ours?" He sort of felt guilty but he also felt admiration in Derek, it was impressive, that mountain lion was kind of big.

He wanted to avert this whole subject, so Scott said, "You got to admit though, record time."

His mom gave him a puzzled stare, "Huh?"

His face broke out in a grin, "I got here in seconds. You should be proud that you have a son like me."

She laughed; Scott liked his mother's laugh. It was nice to hear and it always brought forth his own laugh. "I am proud."

He went back upstairs while she called the sheriff which meant Stiles would be here too. He should get dressed but first he needed to text Derek.

Scott sent a text saying, _Not okay. Leavin tht dead mountain lion on the doorstep. My mom freaked out. We need 2 tlk about tht."_

Three minutes later Derek responded, _I warned you._

_I wnt 2 talk n person_

_Then come over._

_Cnt dealing w ur mess plus I hve skool, I'll c u later._

A couple minutes later, Scott was watching Stiles spew into the toilet. Rolling his eyes, Scott asked, "Why did you look at it? You know how squeamish you are." His own encounter with a corpse of a dead animal vividly enters into his mind, and he feels a little bad.

Stiles pulled back long enough to answer, "Scott, it was missing its insides, okay. I didn't know it would look like that, it was like it was ripped open. Its throat was gone an-." Scott's nose crumpled up, the smell of vomit was rancid and with his heightened sense of smell, he had to leave the bathroom. Thank god, his mother didn't see it.

It has quiet down now, the animal is gone and his mom went to work. Scott yells from his room for Stiles to hurry after all they have school. He speculates if Derek left in the middle of the night to hunt because Derek was next to him last night, Scott blushes at the thought of last night.

"What are you blushing for?" Stiles asks before gargling some mouthwash.

"Nothing, look I'll wait for you downstairs. We're late as it is." If only Stiles knew.

_#_

The day is going by extremely slow and Scott tries to keep his gaze from the clock and on the teacher lecturing in front of him. It's a hard task when all he can think about is Derek, Scott shifts unpleasantly for like the umpteen time today. His skin feels hot, actually everywhere feels hot, and it's agonizing. At some point Scott excuses himself, needing water. He thinks he might have a fever because the sweltering heat threatening to engulf him isn't normal but then he remembers he's far from normal.

There's noise everywhere, students chatting but the hallway is clear and Scott closes his eyes, whimpering. It's giving him a headache, he can't even catch the conversations. They're just brief sentences.

"_Johnny and I are going to …"_

"_The answer is 12."_

"_So come over toda-"_

They start jumbling together and Scott wants to scream, it's like his sense of hearing went into overdrive and his heart is thudding painfully in his chest. He wipes at the sweat on his forehead. He's been having flashes of heat all day and this probably has something to do with him being a werewolf; the teen runs to the locker room and quickly turns on the cool water of the shower. Moaning under the cold sprays of water, Scott peels off his shirt. The water is refreshing and much needed. When Scott's hand goes to unbutton his pants, he is surprised to see a bulge, and maybe he agrees with Derek, he has little control.

_#_

Stiles is splayed out all over his bed, muttering about how some teacher gave him a 'C' for elaborating on how the body functions, he went into excruciating detail about how amazing the endocrine alimentary system is.

Scott sighs, drumming his fingers impatiently over and over again on the wooden desk, "Stiles, the essay was supposed to be about what your goals are for the future."

"I mentioned that… briefly but I still mentioned that."

Scott's not going to bother to ask how Stiles managed to relate his future goals with the bodily functions. "Yea, hence the 'C'. Honestly, Stiles should be grateful for that.

Stiles grumbles, "Whatever. This paper was worthy of an 'A'." He shook it around, crumpling it in the process.

Scott can barely direct his attention on Stiles; he's a little preoccupied with his own body. It's unbelievably warm, not as hot as today in class but it's still warm. He jerked off twice this morning before all that stuff went down because Derek left early but he's not bothered. At least Derek spends the night, just about every night, the need to be close for the bond is strong, and neither of them wants to weaken it. At any rate, Scott had blamed it on being a horny teen but now he's blaming it on being a horny werewolf teen. He figured there wasn't any point in telling anyone, it was a werewolf thing for sure.

Scott inhales deeply, concentrating on controlling himself, Derek told him to focus on something, anything. So Scott chooses to focus on the only thing in his room moving, Stiles.

"Hey, you want to go see a movie?" They should do something together; he's been so centered on Derek. God, he needs to be a better friend, this'll be fun.

Stiles rises slightly, "Yea, which one?"

Scott shrugs, "Let's just go and pick when we get there."

"Alright."

His phone goes off, and Scott feels like an eager puppy when he sees the name Derek flashing on the screen, "Hey."

"I thought you said you were coming over." Derek's voice sounds accusatory.

And Scott answers hesitantly, "I-I will but right now I'm going to see a movie. You want to go? I mean is that okay, Stiles? If Derek comes?" He looks over to Stiles.

"Uh, yea I guess. This will be good. I should be friends with your …boyfriend." He knows Stiles wants to laugh and he might too because it's still a little weird tagging Derek as that.

"No." Derek's voice isn't loud over the phone but it somehow quiets every sound in Scott's room. It sounds strained like Derek is grinding his teeth.

"You don't want to go?" That's not surprising but Scott thinks he could get Derek to go if he wanted. He could definitely coerce Derek into going just by saying it would make him happy.

"You go with Stiles but come by later." Something's wrong Scott can feel it; Derek doesn't sound all there.

There must be some strange or sad look on his face because Stiles utters, "You know what it's okay Scott, we'll just rain check it. If something's wrong we ca-"

"No. I said we would go and we will. I just..." Scott is conflicted. He wants to know what's wrong with Derek but he wants to be a good friend to Stiles.

Derek speaks quietly, "Scott, its fine. Come by later and I'll see you then." And with that Derek hangs up.

And honestly how is Scott supposed to believe that, how is he supposed to enjoy hanging with Stiles if he's worried about Derek?

"Look, Scott if you want to take a rain check it's cool with me. I mean Derek and you have that whole mating thing so if you need to be with him then it's cool with me."

Scott smiled, "I'm sure everything's okay besides I used my last one like two weeks ago, no more rain checks. Let's go." He knows Stiles can tell he's lying about everything being okay; he's never been good at it but Stiles just nods.

_#_

It's not as awkward as he thought it'd be, watching a movie with your _ex_-girlfriend. Scott and Stiles saw Allison and Lydia at the cinema and as luck would have it, they were planning on watching the same thing as them. Stiles suggested they all sit together, and someway Scott is sitting next to Allison. She's still drop-dead gorgeous, Scott notes but he doesn't feel the same way about her, not like how he feels for Derek. But Scott doesn't want to go there; his feelings for Derek are a strictly no fly zone area.

"So you look great." Scott attempts to make conversation.

Allison smiles, "Yea, so do you."

He whispered, "So you wanted to watch this, Drive?" He's more into comedies and horror films. But he knows from when he and Allison were dating that she wouldn't pick this to watch.

"Well, no." She giggled, "But Lydia insisted, she said Ryan Gosling is in it and it'd be a sin not to watch it."

Scott chuckled, "I figured as much, Stiles wanted to see this so…" He trails off.

"Amazing how we're both here just to make those two happy, huh?" Allison pointed in the direction of Stiles and Lydia. They were both so caught up in the movie. Scott's surprised the movie has kept Stiles attention for so long, it must be good.

It's easy and Scott likes having Allison as a friend, "Um, we're friends, right?" He had to make sure.

"Of course, I'm sorry if I made it like we weren't. I just needed time."

He understood, they both had needed time. "I wanted to see-"

"Shhh!" Lydia and Stiles are glaring at them, and Stiles hisses, "Shut up."

Scott rolls his eyes and Allison laughs, they both sit back to watch.

After the movie is over, they all make plans to watch another one sometime next week, and they part ways.

"Dude, that movie was amazing." Scott watched Stiles reenact the movie with hand gestures and wild explosive sounds.

"Yea." It was a nice distraction from Derek, and he had fun. "I'm picking the next movie though."

"I guess since I picked this one. Saw you and Allison chatting it up."

Scott shrugged, "Surprised you noticed."

"So, you still like her?"

"Of course, just not like that."

"Right so what are you going to do to keep me from telling Derek?"

Scott looked at Stiles, frowning, "What do you mean?" Keep what from Derek?

"Well, it's been a while since I've had anything to blackmail you with and you and Allison rekindling the old flame would piss off Derek."

Scott knows Stiles is joking around, and he decides to turn the table, "Derek would kill you if you told him, he'd shift right there and lose control."

Scott laughs as Stiles stops and stares at him, "He wouldn't. Right?" Scott keeps walking to Stiles jeep, a grin on his face when Stiles asks again, "Right?"

_#_

Stiles drove him to Derek's. Stiles glances at him, "You want me to wait?"

"Nah, I'm good. Derek will drive me home." Scott stares at the house, its dark out and the house looks like something from a horror movie.

"Right, well try not to die in the creepy house, the attractive people are usually first so you should be okay for a while."

Scott looked back, curtly saying, "Goodbye, Stiles."

Stiles laughed, "That was for earlier."

Opening the door, Scott calls out for Derek. He can hear Derek's heartbeat and smell him but Derek didn't show himself and Scott's mind flickered to his talk earlier with Derek. Derek had sounded strange but as far as Scott could tell Derek was fine. He didn't smell blood. "Derek?" Groaning, Scott followed the heartbeat, and stopped at a door, he's never been in this room. There was a smell coming from it, a familiar smell but he couldn't name it. It was creepy; he was actually scared to open the door, he turned the knob slowly and the door opened with an audibly creak. The room was dark, "Derek?" Scott stepped in, and was knocked down onto his back. "Derek!" It was Derek but his eyes were blue, shining blazingly in the dim room. Derek's claws ripped off his shirt with ease, way before Scott could manage out, "What are you doing?" Scott tried to sit up, his golden irises rivaling Derek's.

Growling, Derek forced Scott down, "Don't move." Scott stilled as Derek's mouth got closer to his neck, a long lick up his throat made him shiver and then he realized what scent was all over the room, desire and hunger. He's actually a little stunned he couldn't name it; his room smells like that enough. Scott wondered if Derek's almighty control snapped. Derek burrows his nose in his neck, and speaks through gritted teeth, "I've been thinking about you all day, and it's driving me crazy."

Scott gave a shaky laugh, "Good now you know how I feel most of the time." It was only fair.

Derek pulls back and snarls, fangs bearing at him, "Good? I didn't just kill that mountain lion, there was more. And" Derek breathes in, "I want to right now."

"Want to what?" Scott swallows nervously, completely ignoring Derek's words previously, he'll ask later.

"Fuck you senseless. Mate with you."

It's hot hearing Derek curse like that, a complete turn on along with the fact that Scott broke Derek's control. But Scott wants to hear it again, so he says, "What?"

"You heard me."

Yes, he did, clearly in fact but he still wants to hear it again.

Derek shakes his head, "I need you to concentrate, and I need you to calm me down."

Scott doesn't see the problem, "We don't have to mate on the full moon, and we can do it now-." Oh man he wants to right now.

"Stop." Derek sounds desperate like Scott's stripping away the last bit of his control. "I need you to calm down and calm me down." Derek looks like he's on the verge of shifting, he can tell. It's hard to not just give in to the change, his own heart pumped excitedly. The adrenaline rush making his body buzz excitedly. Scott doesn't think he can, he's never really concentrated on this empathy thing enough to force his emotion on Derek, also his mind isn't really thinking about stopping.

Derek's nails sink into his arms, "You have to, need too. I'm demanding you too."

The word demand brought Scott motivation, he thought of school, his mom, anything and everything to calm him and when his erection was gone, he fixated on Derek. Forcing himself to connect with Derek to calm him, he tried pushing his composure over to Derek, hoping Derek would just take it. It never occurred him to him that he could do that, he didn't know he could do what Derek did to him so frequently.

Derek mouth had gotten near his neck sometime around his focusing, and when Scott said, "Derek?"

Derek sunk his teeth into Scott's neck, staining Scott's chest with a crimson liquid. The fangs jabbed in crudely but with absurd precision. Derek didn't hit anything important but Scott's scream echoed through the empty house.

_#_

It's in the middle of the night when Scott wakes up. He can't really remember what happened but he's in a warm bed so it's not all bad, Scott's eyes open. He's in his room, and the familiar warm body behind him relaxes him, but then the image of Derek burying his face in Scott's neck and biting registers and Scott's hand flew to his neck, it was bandaged. Scott sat up quickly, ripping off the bandages, his hand skimming over puncture marks.

"I didn't mean to bite so hard."

Scott looked over at Derek, "Is it the-"

"No. I just felt the urge to and I couldn't control myself."

"Why hasn't it healed?"

"It will, I just bit too deep and I was close to changing."

"Oh." Scott lies back down, "So it's not the mating mark. That sucks, that's the second time you've bitten me." This one hurt a lot more than the first one but he doesn't mention that. He smells guilt off of Derek, but it's nowhere near the magnitude of superiority Derek's aura is giving off.

Derek sits up, "That's all you can think about, the bite. I lost control, Scott. I didn't even know I bit you."

Scott frowned, "Yea but you said we wouldn't be able to control ourselves. Besides it's not that bad."

Derek looks like he's going to say something, something he doesn't want to hear. "Scott, I don't thin-"

"Don't. Please don't. It was just a bite and I'm okay." It's not that bad, nowhere near bad enough to end them.

"Controlling myself is getting harder around you, and they said I could…" Derek looks tired.

Scott's confused, "They? The same people from Italy? There's nothing they could say for us to stop."

"They said I could kill you."

Oh, well that was a bummer, "Ok."

Derek looks at him incredulously, "Okay? That's all you're going to say?"

Scott shrugs, what is he supposed to say. He doesn't want this to end, whatever this is. He wants it now more than ever. "I don't think you'll kill me."

The older man laughs bitterly, "You're stupid. No, crazy, that's it. You're crazy, I tell you I could kill you and you tell me you don't think so." Derek flops back on the bed.

Scott has to ask, "Does it feel like a mistake _now_?"

Derek eyes are closed, "No." The teen smiles when Derek's heartbeat is steady and clear.

"Good, then we're still mating on the full moon." Maybe he's a dumbass but he really doesn't think Derek would kill him. He trusts Derek.

"You don't get to make that decision."

Scott ignores that, "Don't werewolves mate all the time, why am I the only one that is threatened with death?"

"You're a bitten, a newly formed bitten. You might challenge me, and I could just kill you. Plus, two males mating is rare. Too much testosterone. It's different in a pack, positions are established but since I'm technically not your Alpha, it's problematic."

Makes sense, Scott thoughtfully runs his fingers over the marks, "So I have to submit?"

Derek sighed, "Yes, which is why I bite you, I'm trying to instill in you, that you're my Beta and I'm your Alpha even if it's not exactly definite right now."

Scott's carefree, "Doesn't sound so bad, I won't challenge you and then you won't kill me. Wait, that means you have to bite me more, doesn't it?"

Derek purrs, "Yes."

"Don't enjoy it so much. Okay, well problem solved, more bites equals me alive. You were being too dramatic." Scott's confident, Derek was just trying to scare him. He's not backing out of this.

Derek rolls his eyes, "You are ridiculously calm. I can't tell if I should be impressed or annoyed."

Scott yawns and curls back into the bed, "Go with the one that makes you proud."

Scoffing, Derek said, "I'm impressed, annoyed yet impressed." Scott smiled into his pillow. But after a while Derek commented about his bed, "Your bed reeks."

"It does not." Scott gives another yawn. "New sheets."

"It reeks of Stiles, his scent is everywhere, tell him to stay out until we've mated." Derek's tone is exasperated, and maybe …a little possessive.

The earlier image of Stiles spreading himself on his bed comes to mind and Scott's lips twitch, "Jealous?"

"Hardly, he's lucky I don't see him as competition." The thought of Derek getting all alpha about who Scott can be near sends a strange chill of interest to him and a touch of fear.

"Okay, can I go to sleep now?" Scott's drained and his neck is killing him, "You know what? I'm biting you next."

**I swear to yall, I had this all planned but it didn't come out like that, lol. I just wanted to write something with Derek losing control, thought it would show just how much control they both have. So you know how it usually ends, I beg for your reviews lol, it just gives me a good feeling. So please review.**


	7. Part Seven

**A/N: I** **updated this one in fear of being cut, lol. No but seriously, I wrote this one like right after part six so I wouldn't have to worry about writing anything. Okay, ignore my complete disregard for the shows plot and timeline or anything really. I'm just in my own world. ^_^**

He woke up realizing it, chewing on his lip in his epiphany moment. Scott turned slightly to face Derek sleeping form; he stared for the longest time, not understanding why he felt like this now.

Voice gruff from sleep, Derek states, "Stop staring."

"It's kind of hard not to." Derek's really attractive; he never really stopped to appreciate.

Derek sighed and cracked open an eye, "Can't be that hard."

"Yes. It is." It's extremely hard for him to say it but he knows why, Derek's not one to say it back. Scott thought about that silly flutter in the pit of his belly. He wanted to hurl.

Derek glowered, "You okay?"

As okay as he can be, he wants to say it but… "Full moon is in like a few days." God, he's a coward.

Derek lifted his head, "You're scared." Although it was a statement, Derek didn't sound sure of it, it sounded more like a question. Questioning doesn't suit Derek, it's much better when he's sure of himself.

Yea, but not because of the full moon, because of the flips his stomach's doing, it's scaring him. "I'm not scared of that, I'm nervous though. I feel like everything's just been building up for this. It's surreal to know it's just about here."

Maybe it's because of the full moon, this feeling, he wants to blame it on that but it's not. This has just been amassing and now it feels heavy, a weight he doesn't want to carry around.

"Your heart is deafening. Care to explain that?"

Scott acts like he didn't hear Derek, "You know at school yesterday, I thought I was going to melt. And did you know I'm like horny _all the time_, I mean more than usual. I think about sex every five seconds, not normal. By the way, why can't we have sex? I mean do we have to wait till the full moon? And what did you mean you didn't only kill that mountain lion?" He's rambling, straying from the real issue.

"Stop." Derek sat up, "You're horny so often because you're in heat, and the full moon is close. You can hold out till the full moon because I'm telling you to. And yes, I killed more than the mountain lion but I had some control not to deliver them all onto your doorstep. Now answer my question." Derek's patience is wearing.

"I just – I think- no, I'm sure, I uh." This was terrifying and Derek was completely focused on him. Closing his eyes, dying to find some semblance of courage, Scott swallowed and started again, "I wanted to say that-"

But he didn't get the chance, they both heard his mother striding towards his door, and Derek got up quick. "Can it wait a little longer?"

No. Scott nodded his head, "I'll see you later." It must have been his voice betraying him because Derek stopped halfway through buttoning his jeans.

"If you want me to stay, I'll stay." His voice held no concern for anything else. He knows Derek doesn't really care if his mom finds them together; the whole dinner thing is just to get _him_ at ease, not Derek.

"I don't think you should be half-naked in my room the first time my mother meets you, do you?"

But Derek didn't roll his eyes, answer or scoff; he simply stares at Scott, with that annoying unreadable expression, it made Scott squirm. And Scott was glad the knocking at his door had started, it gave him a reason to break contact from the intense stare. He was relieved, saved unintentionally by his mother.

His eyes darted to the door, "Yea, mom?"

Melissa learned a long time ago not to just barge into a teenage boy's room, "I want to talk to you."

"Okay, hold on." Scott glanced at Derek, who was entirely clothed by now, he whispered, "I'll come over."

But Derek didn't leave instead he strode to Scott and lowered himself onto the bed so they were eye-leveled, gripped Scott's chin, and meshed their mouths together. Derek parted with his tongue swiping over Scott's bottom lip. "Quit worrying about whatever it is, unless you want to explain to your mother why your lip looks like that."

Scott grinned, he can't help it; it's a habit, chewing on his lip when he's nervous. Before Derek left, Scott felt unbelievably calm, and shook his head smiling.

"Scott?" He almost forgot his mother was waiting for him to open the door.

"Yea, sorry. I'm coming." He opens the door, and she practically pushes him to get through, "Looking for something?" Or someone. He should really stop sneaking but he's not sure he can at this point.

She looks around a few times, "…No, I wanted to talk about this." She's holding up his sheets. "Why are these ripped, what did you do, stab it with a knife? They're ruined."

"Oh, I- it was… sorry?" He knew there was something he forgot to do; he was supposed to throw those out. He can't tell her that Derek had his fingers so far up his ass that he practically turned, "I'll buy new ones."

"And that's great but what happened to this one?" Her face is unwavering.

"It doesn't matter, I …" Scott sighed, rubbing his face, Derek's no longer here and Scott's feeling nauseous. The emotions from earlier coming back full force and now this? "Can we not do this now?"

"Whoa, hey what's wrong? Wait, what happened to your neck?" Her hand is already reaching for him, and he jerks away from it. The look of hurt flickers across her face and Scott has to stop himself from grimacing.

"I'm sorry."

_#_

Scott slams his locker, his emotions are everywhere. He's angry, excited, annoyed, sad, and confused all in one, and he questions himself, _why the hell didn't I just skip?_ He's having a hard time processing anything, the full moon's close and he's jumpy. His senses are enhancing each day.

"McCall. How's the arm?" He knows the voice, and the sneer behind it is not welcomed.

That was Scott's breaking point, he snatched Jackson by the collar, shoved him against the locker and growled, "I'm not in the mood so stay the fuck out of my way and I won't rip your head off!" He has to tell himself to release Jackson; he honestly wants to hurt Jackson. He takes deep breathes as his fingers, slowly unwind from Jackson's shirt. "I'm sorry." It seems like that's all he's going to be saying today. Scott ends up skipping the rest of his classes.

_#_

He's pretty far out of town, he just wanted to clear his head, and running far away seemed like a pretty good choice. It hits Scott that he runs from his problems this time literally, not really facing them head on. He's not a coward in some views; he'd fight for the safety of his loved ones and others, that's not cowardice. Scott takes in his surroundings, nothing but trees, that's just what he wanted, to be alone. That's a boldfaced lie, his wolf half is dying to be around Derek and this distant separation between them is freaking it out. It has his heart pounding uncomfortable in his chest and he is so tempted to turn, but he doesn't. Scott keeps walking, struggling with himself. His wolf wants Derek and so does he.

Derek's like an aphrodisiac, an aural one, a visual one, an olfactory one, a gustatory one, and if that's not enough the mere touch of Derek makes Scott want to let go. And Scott thinks that Derek is possibly the very essence of the word aphrodisiac, maybe Derek is an aphrodisiac. But then again it's probably just pheromones.

Derek screws his senses and his sanity up, and Scott wonders if he does the same to Derek. Last night is proof but Scott wants to see Derek's out of control more, last night was a rarity. It'll give him more chances to submit.

It was awfully embarrassing to admit that he loved to submit to Derek, something that will probably pop into his head every time Derek gets him to. He's even eager for Derek to bite him, which also brings butterflies. His pace slowed, and he seriously thought about turning back and going to see Derek. No, not now, he thinks.

His thumb absently glides over the last bite, it's healed but instead of completely healing, it's a dark bruise. His mother freaking out comes forth; it's still vividly fresh in his mind.

"_Are you seriously not going to tell me who did that to you?" Her gaze was intimidating, but it's not Derek's. "Was it Derek? Scott if he's hurting you, you need to tell me."_

_Scott didn't interrupt once; he stood there, biting back all the retorts that came to him. But then whatever it was stacked too high and it ended up crashing down, "I love him. He wouldn't hurt me, okay? I told you he's not like that. He's a good guy, so much better than dad." And he hadn't even meant for it to come out like that but it did and he couldn't take it back, wasn't sure if he wanted to. Nonetheless, she looked like he delivered a physical blow and the phrase came flowing out rapidly, "I'm sorry." For the second time._

He felt like an ass, two looks of hurt from his mother in one morning, just intolerable. At least he got it out, the thing about loving Derek, it lessened the weight to some extent. Scott sighed and chewed on his lip. He craved the normal life he had before all of this shit but he craved Derek more. That's just what it is.

It's rare that he agrees with his wolf part but it is beyond a doubt an alleviating feeling. To not be struggling with his emotions, he and the wolf are finally in tune about something, wanting Derek. Now if only he could get the wolf to not freak out about being so far away from Derek.

He needed this breather, a moment from it all, this stabilizing second even from Derek. He stayed grounded to the spot he stood for 5 minutes then sat by a tree.

_#_

He had nodded off against the tree. Yawning and stretching, Scott figured he should get home. Home. Scott winced, maybe he'll stay at Stiles' till things sort of cool down between his mom and him. Scott followed a path that led him to the road and started walking. He figured there was no rush, he _was_ going back to Beacon Hills, but just probably in like an hour or two. Walking back would take a while, but if he shifted… Nah. He could call Stiles that is if he had brought his phone. Oh well.

He's been walking for a good twenty minutes when a car pulls up beside him, which honestly was nerve-racking, werewolf or not. He calms a tad when the smell is familiar, and watches as the car window glides down, "Well, hello Scott."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Scott smiles weakly and responds, "Hello …Kate."

_#_

Apparently she was on her way back to Beacon Hills and she had offered him a ride home, and made it impossible to refuse.

He's been shifting nervously for last two minutes. Kate looks in his direction and smiles, looking intrigued. "I'd ask why aren't you in school but I used to play hooky, still do. So, Scott, what is exactly were you doing so far away from home?"

"I needed air." It's the truth, unfortunately now he needs air again. If he doesn't have a heart attack first, being in this car with a hunter or huntress is making him feel like prey. It's weird how he's afraid, after all he is the werewolf but he got a strange vibe from her.

She laughs, one filled with faux cheer, "Most people go to the park, you leave town. Interesting." She didn't even pretend to act like she believed him.

He says, "I'm strange like that," then looked away, focusing on the trees passing slowly by. They were going so slow, it felt like time had slowed just to torment him. He fidgeted in his seat once again.

"Allison never mentioned that you couldn't sit still." He stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry." God, what was that like the fourth one today.

Kate had a thoughtful expression on her face, "Hmm, a people pleaser."

Yup, that pretty much summed him up, that was a good word for him, he does want to please.

"So Scott, you broke my niece heart, why? Last time I checked you were irritably in love."

Its funny this made him relax, he could talk about Allison and him, "We just didn't work out, and I mean I love her. I do, I guess not like that anymore …Things happen."

She looked curious, "Like what kind of things? Allison told me that it was because of Derek Hale."

Scott tenses up in the seat, "Why would she say that?" He's never talked to her about Derek.

"Well, she said you were lying about knowing Derek." And suddenly Kate looks like she knows Scott's secret. "You know, Derek's dangerous." Oh, that look wasn't for him, it was for Derek. "I'm curious why you're hanging out with someone you accused of murder."

Scott's dry tongue came out to dab at his dry lips, "I never said we hung out, we're not really friends." Kind of true, Scott doesn't think of him and Derek as friends, or boyfriends. They're like ... shit he still can't name them. In any case, it's better if Scott lets some truth come out because if he just lies, she'll be suspicious.

She looks doubtful, "Then what exactly are you guys?" Good question, when he can figure a better one than fuck buddies, he doesn't truly mean that, then … hell he still wouldn't tell her.

Scott shrugged, "I don't know, it's like knowing someone's name without really knowing them."

"Well I know him and he's dangerous." Kate knows Derek?

Scott tries to appear like he really doesn't care too much, but it's kind of hard, "What do you mean you know him?"

She giggled, an all too fake smile gracing her lips, "Can you keep a secret?" Scott nodded. "He had a crush on me."

Derek had a crush on a hunter? Scott swallows down the wave of possessiveness that clawed its way up his throat. He doesn't understand, Scott's fairly certain that Derek hates Kate or at least has that general hatred for all hunters. But Kate said "had." So when was this?

His gaze is towards the window, trying to sound casual he questions, "That's something, uh when?"

Her expression looks faraway, distant, "A long time ago." There's more Scott can feel it, but Kate's still reminiscing it seems. So Scott waits till she starts again, "I knew him before the fire, that whole family was… unpleasant." The disgust on her face tells him that's not the word she wanted to use. Her knuckles are turning white from the way she's gripping the wheel. She laughed bitterly, "He loved me." And Scott's face drops; he redeems himself though, but his throat sort of closes up because her heart shows no signs of lying. He really doesn't want to hear more, he doesn't want to hear the story behind this at all.

Kate quoted his earlier words, "But then things happened." She sounds so pleased with herself. The fire touches Scott's mind; he wouldn't be surprised if she had something to do with it. "Look, kid, I'm just saying he's not all that safe to be around."

Yea but neither is Scott. Especially not now, his wolf part is clawing at his insides, howling to be freed and kill Kate. If this is how he gets jealous then Scott doesn't know what he'll do. "Yea, okay," Scott hurriedly says. He's biting his lip. He wants to rip her heart out, Scott can't believe jealously feels like this, he wants to cause her physical pain.

"You okay?" Kate glances his way.

He nods, "Yup." The p making an audible pop.

"He was sweet though, innocent like you." _Yea until you got a hold of him_, Scott thinks angrily.

She mutters something under her breath that makes Scott cringe and utters, "This is my stop."

She looked around, "The animal clinic?"

"Yea, I work here." He can't show his face, because he's pretty sure his eyes aren't brown anymore.

He only has one foot out the door when she says sweetly, "Hey, Scott."

His back is to her, "Yea?"

"Good talk." And he just about imagine what her face looks like, a pretty smile on her face, taunting him.

It's hard to say it but he does, "Thanks for the ride, bye." He's clenching his fists and he doesn't look back till he's sure she's gone. Scott's vaguely aware of the sharp pain in his lip and hands, and the liquid he can feel on his tongue and between his fingers. But the words she had mumbled under her breath are haunting, "He's great in bed." Scott cringes once again.

#

Stiles laugh is halfhearted, "Dude, only you would skip to relax and run into a hunter. You have the worst luck."

Scott's face is crammed in Stiles bed, "This has been the shittiest day." The only thing Scott is grateful for is the fact that Stiles dad is here.

"Well you could always ask him."

"Yea, right." His body has been twitching uncomfortably for a while now, and he refuses to put it at comfort by going to see Derek. "I don't want to see him."

Stiles surprisingly asks, "You don't?"

"Yes, I do. I want to see him really bad." Scott wants to hit something, "I fucking hate this, it's not fair." He knows he sounds like a child whose favorite toy has been _tainted_. It's not fair to say that about Derek but really that's all Kate sounds like she did, tainted him. She implied that Derek and her were together before the fire, Scott didn't think about the age difference, he's underage himself. Age means nothing to him.

"It was before you guys got together, what are you mad about? It's like the same thing with Allison and you."

He knows that, he does but it doesn't soothe him at all, "I know but …that other part of me doesn't understand, Stiles." He wonders if Derek felt that way about Allison but then again he never slept with Allison. "And you know what, you're supposed to be on my side."

"Alright, you know what let's play some video games to get your mind off of this. Come on, get your ass of my bed and let's go." Stiles pulls at his shirt, "Dude, quit whining or I'm calling Derek."

Scott got up relatively fast at that, "Mortal Kombat?"

Stiles chuckled, "Wow, hey do the dishes or I'm calling Derek?"

After three straight hours of playing, Stiles yawned, "I'm tired."

Scott scowled, "It's only 10:15."

"You skipped classes while I had to sit through them _and_ go to practice by the way, coach was not happy that you weren't there. And I couldn't cover for you because Jackson already told coach you said you weren't coming."

Scott leaned against the couch and mumbled, "Jackson the Jackass." A small smile set on his face.

"Scott, Stiles, it's a school night, you guys can't stay up all night. Scott, I take it you're staying." Sheriff Stilinski is standing near the hallway.

Scott smiled, "No, I'm leaving now."

Stiles and him shared a look, "Scotty's going to man up, Dad. Good luck, uh tell me you don't need a ride."

"Nope, I'm good."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about but I'd feel better if I took you home, Scott." Scott needs to practice on saying no. He accepts the offer.

"Uh, okay." So much for going to Derek's.

_#_

He had come home to an empty house or so he thought; his mother probably has a late shift which is just great because he's too guilty to face her. Scott needed a shower, a long one, tired from today's events but when he entered his room, he wasn't surprised to see Derek.

Derek's on his bed, going through a book.

Scott gives a shaky, "Hey."

Derek raises an eyebrow, "Where have you been?" It's not annoyed, just curious.

Scott shrugs off his jacket, pulls the book from Derek's hands and replaces it with his body. "I need to just stay like this for a while. I had a long day." He's spread across Derek's body and laid his head on Derek's chest. Derek's hand cards through his hair, "You smell…" But he doesn't finish. "What happened?"

"It's been hell from the minute you left, I yelled at my mom, threatened Jackson, skipped school, and then oh yea met your ex-girlfriend." He's had a busy day.

Derek tensed under him, "You met Kate." Scott hates how Derek knows who he's talking about. "She doesn't know about you." A statement. No, she doesn't know what Scott is but she got under his skin, crawled her way and purposely pushed his buttons, she definitely knows something.

"She's pretty, maybe psychotic but pretty." Scott bites the inside of his cheek to keep from making the sound his wolf wants to let out, a desperate sound. "Let's not talk about it, I don't want to talk about her, I just thought you should know that I met her."

"Scott."

"And it's fine, really. I don't car-" Derek pressed their lips together, tongue slipping into Scott's parted lips, sucking on his tongue and pulling back to nip his lip.

"There's no reason for you to feel insecure, I'm mating with you. And Kate's from my past, one day I'll tell you what happened," Derek pursed his lips, anger and guilt flashing through his eyes, "but we're mating in a few days and unless you've changed your mind I'd like for this to be about us."

"Fine. I guess you're right." He still needs a shower, "I got to shower." Scott pulls himself up, and Derek pulls him back.

"You're mad." Scott doesn't like Derek's amused tone.

"I'm not." Yea, he is, it bugs him that whatever Derek and Kate had was enough for Derek to tell her, he loved her. "And I don't want to talk about it."

Derek smirked, "It's endearing how you're all jealous, never seen you like this before." Scott bites his tongue, and Derek changes the subject, "What did you have to tell me this morning?"

It brings nausea to him, the question but Scott already has a response, he had time to think about, he's not ready to tell Derek he loves him anymore, not that he was ever ready. Whatever happened between Derek and Kate left Derek distrustful and detached and it adds more to Scott's suspicion of Derek not saying it back so he'll just have accept that for now. Scott will just have to carry the weight. "I want to go on a date." He isn't lying, he does want that.

Derek's response, short and earnest, "Pizza."

Scott frowned, "No. We've never actually been out you know together, and you know what, you just made me feel really cheap. I want a date, a real one." He deserves way more than pizza, after today he demands one.

It was Derek's turn to frown now, "That's not what I was trying to do …where do you want to go?"

Scott shrugged, "Surprise me." He hates that he's avoiding everything but he just wants things not to be so serious for once. Man, he really wants that shower.

**Note: I have no sense of time in my little fanfic world, lol. Oh well, I'm not going to put their little date into the next chapter because I really do want the next chapter to be the mating chapter; I guess I just wanted to show Scott wants normalcy. I have it all laid out, the mating; hopefully it'll just let me type it. As for Scott saying I love you to Derek, should I put it in the last chapter? Idk, I'm trying to hurry because I have laser eye surgery coming up, feeling a little scared. O_O. The point, Scott loves Derek, he talks with Kate unintentionally, Derek loved her after all, so I thought it would correspond or something. *Shrugs* Plus side, God, I just watched an amazing episode of Vampire Diaries. Anyways don't forget to review.**


	8. Part Eight

**It's been a while, sorry my patient and loving reviewers. Posting the next chapter Wednesday, that's good news.**

As he walked closer to Derek's house, he thought about how eager he was.

Annoyingly eager.

Scott wondered if he would always be so eager to see Derek even in his sour mood, he was still so eager and it added to his agitation. He gave up on trying to stick with one emotion because really there was no point. He was incapable of feeling just one, so feeling like an overexcited puppy _and_ annoyed is just something he was going to have to deal with.

Not to mention this god-awful heat he's in, Scott pulled at his t-shirt, frustrated at how his sweat made it stick to his skin. He yanked it off, using it to dab at his skin then ran a hand through his hair which was matting to his forehead, he was in need of a haircut. His mom usually did that but things were tense between them, and he was supposed to be at home grounded but the teen figured how much more trouble could get in.

Gaiting past the trees, Scott caught Stiles smell, and he growled unexpectedly. He scowled, stopped in his tracks, and told himself Stiles isn't after Derek, although he is curious as to what Stiles is doing here. He's been feeling a little possessive ever since his run-in with Kate, her very name makes him want to cringe. And it's a bit grating knowing that she's the main cause of his tension, everything else just adds.

When Stiles jeep comes into view along with Stiles, Scott asks, "What are you doing here?" He makes sure his voice is in check.

"Looking for you and what better place to search than your boyfriends' decrepit home."

"Shut up. Well you found me. And you know it's not safe for you to be here, the full moon is in three days. You can't just walk around here, promise me you-" Then Stiles got closer, and they've been friends for a long time so they've been in each other's space but Stiles was getting a little too close for comfort. "Uh personal space?"

Stiles sniffed around him, "Are you wearing new cologne?"

"Yea, its called sweat", Scott retorted.

And then Stiles reached for him, a hand Scott batted away. It didn't stop Stiles though; he just reached again this time touching Scott's cheek. Scott blinked alertly, "Are you okay?" This was weird, Stiles was being weirder than usual. And for a split second, Scott thought Stiles was going to-

Derek barked, "Go home." Wrapping a sturdy hand around Stiles wrist, effectively pulling Stiles away from Scott, the tattooed man continued, "Don't come back till the full moon is over."

Stiles eyes widened and mouth dropped, "Uh yea sorry I'm going to okay yea I bye."

As Stiles got in his jeep, Scott spoke, "Um whoa not cool, what's your prob-"

Derek didn't let him finish, "Get inside."

Scott would have argued if not for the look in Derek's eyes, sparing a look back to watch Stiles jeep go, Scott proceeded to the house ready to argue.

As he walked in, Scott stopped near the stairs, and yelled, "What was that?"

Derek replied indifferently, not at all bothered, he was leaning against the wall, arms crossed without a care in the world, "That was me being what you like to call protective."

Protective? Scott doesn't use that word for Derek; it's more like… "Jealous." Oh this was priceless, "You're jealous of Stiles."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Not even a little."

"So the reason you yelled at him like that was?"

Derek countered with, "Where's your shirt?"

Scott looked down at his bare chest and folded his arms over it, he replied low, voice barely distinct, "I'm hot." He knows what that sounded like but Scott pushes that aside, he wants to focus on the main issue, "You have to explain." Their eyes meet and Scott knows he has Derek's attention.

"Why did you let him touch you?"

Scott didn't know how to answer so he shrugged, what was the harm in letting Stiles touch him, it was platonic. They were friends.

Derek's voice was low with what Scott thinks is misplaced vexation when he spoke, his eyes boring into Scott's, "You're mine, Scott. I've fucked you enough times for it to be true. I don't care that we haven't mated yet, you belong to me."

And Scott stills, he doesn't know what to say to that. Yea sure he could say, he's not Derek's property but even though he doesn't like how Derek worded that, blatant objectification aside, it was kind of true. Denying it would only anger Derek. Scott suddenly feels like he's being berated for something he didn't do. Scott murmurs, "Okay." It's soft and oddly shy, "I know that."

Derek's gaze remains the same but his voice is amended, "Look, I …I'm feeling territorial and that feeling also ranges to you."

And Scott follows, it correlates with the whole smelling like Derek at all times thing, Scott rubs at his face, "Okay, so what I can't be around other people?"

"I'd prefer you didn't at least until we've mated, Stiles reaction to you proves that it wouldn't be good for you to around others'."

Stiles reaction, Scott chalked Stiles weird behavior to well Stiles just being Stiles. He didn't think it would have something to do with him being a werewolf. "You're saying, I did that? To Stiles? The weirdness? How?"

"You're giving off a smell, it's because of the heat you're in. It's potent, and you've been emitting it for a few days but now it's stronger. I didn't think it would attract humans too, but it was affecting Stiles. It won't affect everyone the same way but I don't want to risk it."

"A smell," Scott sniffed himself, "A bad smell? I stink?" This mating thing was annoying him.

"Contrary to that." Derek sniffed the air, "It's intoxicating," Derek's eyes flicker darkly, "It's getting to the point where the smell is overwhelming."

"Yea well make sure you remember that whole strength of mind thing." Scott said warily, he didn't like that look in Derek eyes. He makes a mental note to have a long shower once he gets home.

Derek scoffed, "I will."

Scott sat on a chair that looked stable and the dust that had collected on it wafted everywhere, he plans on cleaning this place up a little. Most likely when Derek isn't home, he doesn't think Derek will appreciate it much. "So what about school? Am I supposed to just skip the next three days?"

And then Derek drops a bomb, "You're going to skip the rest of the week."

Scott eyes widen, "No I can't."

"The full moons on Wednesday, we need to stay together, and after it's over, straying away from each other isn't wise."

"You're being vague _again_. What do you mean not wise?" But Scott's too afraid of the answer and maybe that's why Derek is vague, to not scare him. "I don't want to know, but I can't skip a whole week. What about I go to school, and then come see you right after." Derek doesn't answer, he's annoyed, and Scott can feel it. Scott continues, "Okay, I go to school Monday and Tuesday and then I'm yours for the rest of the week."

Derek smiles, a wicked one, and he walks slowly towards Scott, "I could say that it's not yours to decide, that I own you and tell you what to do but that's seems vindictive. Fine if that's what you want then fine. But Scott if anyone touches you I'll ..."

And Scott stomach curls tightly at the warning. Scott nodded furiously, "Okay message received, don't let anyone touch me." Although his mind wonders for a bit how he's supposed to manage that, Scott keeps nodding.

Derek smirked, "I'm just warning you."

They need a lighter topic, "Sooo when's that date?"

#

It's Monday and so far Scott's managed to keep to himself, in every class he'd sat in the back row, secluding himself from the rest of the class and speaking only when spoken to. He texted Stiles and told him the issue so Stiles is sitting up front. Although Scott's sure that's not the only reason Stiles is sitting there, Scott explained over Skype about what happened over at Derek's but Stiles couldn't meet his eyes and perhaps it's for the best at least until all this is over. Scott stares out the windows and thinks about the dead cougar that was on his lawn this morning, this time his mother just called Sheriff Stilinski and pretended like everything was fine. He had thought he was practically invisible but apparently he was wrong because someone sits right next to him, "Lydia? What are you doing?"

She stared, narrowed her eyes, and then smiled, "Didn't you hear the teacher, we're partners. We have to solve these ten problems. First one done gets extra credit on the test."

Wow, he missed all that, "Right. Okay do you want to separate them like first five or even and odds?"

She's smiling impossibly wide and Scott doubts his own tentative smile is encouraging but she's still smiling and batting her eyes. "Okay, I'll do evens." Scott mutters and starts the problems.

They've been working quietly for probably four minutes before Lydia says, "You're really good at this." She sounds surprised and Scott figures she's allowed that, he's never made any indication that he would be.

Scott says, "Yea, I uh like math" and continues with his work.

"Me too." And Scott gives her genuine smile and glances at her paper, she's good at it. And Scott remembers the night in the school, how she made the Molotov cocktail, it hadn't worked but he thinks that she can actually make one. She's smarter than she looks and Scott questions how much smarter. "You know you smell great, what cologne is that?"

"Uh, I don't know." And he slouches away from her. Oh great, his smell is affecting her.

"You need a haircut." He made no sign that he heard her and that must have bugged her because she repeated it and moved her hand to touch his hair.

He pulled back out of her reach, blurting out an excuse, "Sorry, I have this thing about my hair."

"Me too. We have more in common than I thought." That smile is back and Scott's nervous now even more because he can smell her, lust.

He yanked back his chair and uttered, "I gotta go to the bathroom. I'm finished with my part so yea." Scott spent the rest of the class period in the bathroom, only coming out for the last five minutes.

#

"So because of your bad luck, you've somehow manage to turn Lydia being your partner into something bad. Kudos, Scott."

Scott grabbed his lacrosse stick and headed for the field, "You make it sound like I do it on purpose, Stiles." Stiles finally came around and they've gotten over that second of awkwardness. He wants to ask if the smell is affecting Stiles right now but he doesn't want to deal with the embarrassment. He had texted Derek telling him he had lacrosse practice and unsurprisingly got no reply. So much for coming over right after school, but all in all todays been fine, no one's touched him yet. Now all he had to do is find some way to being benched, lacrosse was very physical, there was no way he could play and not be touched. Well maybe he could if Jackson wasn't here. And he has to be here or he'll get kicked off the team. "My life is like a curbed road, I have no room to drive."

"Aw come on, don't pout. Wolfy want a treat."

Scott was going to tell Stiles where exactly he can put the treat but his knees buckled, and he clutched urgently at his ears trying to block the sound out. The high pitched sound had him screaming, "Make it stop." The shrill sound is gone almost as soon as it came, and he's surrounded by his team but he can't hear them, all he hears is muffled noises. He sticks his fingers in his ear only to find, blood.

Scott's fine in like two minutes but he must have freaked the coach out because he was told to go home, "It was a whistle," Scott absently mumbles, "The coaches whistle. Stiles, it's never done that to me before, everything got loud for a sec and then that awful sound."

"I guess your wolfy senses have heightened a little more."

They're walking to the school's parking lot and Scott is observant to the abundant amount of space between them and Scott wonders again if Stiles is bothered. "You don't have to take me home, I'll walk it'll do me good."

"Well, it looks like I won't have to." And Stiles pointed ahead. Derek's camaro.

Scott bit back the overjoyed smile, and stopped walking, "Look, I'm sorry for smelling like I do."

Stiles arched an eyebrow and started laughing, "Seriously? You would apologize for something you can't control. Stop being all guilty, it's not your fault."

And Scott let out a breath of relief, "I wanted things to be okay with us."

"Dude, we're fine. You should hurry though, Derek doesn't look like the patient type."

Scott laughed, "Bye."

Scott climbed into the car, throwing his bag in the backseat and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Figured you'd need a ride." Derek started the car, stopped and then turned it off, "Is that blood?"

"Uh yea, a whistle almost melted my brain."

Derek touched his ear, his fingers stroking over the soft cartilage and Scott feigned not to notice the way he felt instantly better. Derek let go, a thoughtful expression on his face and started the car.

It's quiet and Scott likes that because his ears feel sensitive, he leans into the seat and closes his eyes. The lulling silence feels like serenity. Scott likes this car, the cool air of the a/c, the humming of the engine, and oddly enough Scott thinks this car describes Derek perfectly. The outside is dark and threatening but the inside, a whole different story, Derek can be dark and threatening but not always. Derek has a lot of anger, built inside but he keeps most of it away from Scott, and Scott can't decide if that's a good thing. "So we're not going to your place?"

"No."

Scott peered out the window, "Where are we going?" They weren't headed for his house.

"Would you want to get out if I refused to tell you?" They both know the answer.

Scott looks over at Derek, the question doesn't need to be answered, but Scott does anyways, "No." And it says so much. He's still curious but Scott pushes his curiosity to focus on something else like how Derek's car is impossibly empty. No trace of anything and he means personal items like CDs, or maybe a forgotten bottle of soda. It's bizarre and Scott was going to comment but the air is abruptly thick. He knows the smell; he just chooses not to bring it to attention. But his body doesn't seem to agree with him, and suddenly Scott finds himself thinking if Derek's car is big enough for sex. The backseat looks spacious enough, and-

"Scott."

It's cautionary, but Scott replies, "You started it. You're like ladled in sex. How am I supposed to not react to that?"

"I didn't start it, you did. It's you, not me."

And Scott pauses, opens his mouth and closes it like a fish gasping for air. He mutters how stupid it is that he can give off a smell without knowing it and rolls down his window.

They're outside of town now, that was fast but considering the way Derek has been driving 20 miles over the speed limit since they left, it's not too staggering. "You do know I'm still grounded right? I got to be home by the time my mom gets off of work." He's not exactly sure when she gets off though.

"And you will be. Are you hungry?"

"Yea, you don't have _anything_ in here though."

"Trunk."

"Really?" Scott's a little taken aback.

"Yes. Picked up a few things."

He wasn't expecting that, and now he's even more curious to what is going on. Derek turns onto a dirt road, and everything becomes wobbly, the gravels under the car wheels' making it hard to stay still. Scott watches the trees go by and the car comes to a stop after ten minutes or so. Scott looks around and steps out when Derek does too, "What are we doing here?"

"Be patient." Then Derek goes around the back of the car, opens the trunk and pulls out a bag and another one. "Here, hold this." Derek pulls off his jacket and throws it in the trunk. "Let's go."

Scott stops himself from saying where and follows Derek into the wide assortment of trees.

#

"So this is like your spot." Scott says, laying on his belly, the blanket a nice barrier between him and the dirt and pops a handful of Cheetos inside his mouth.

Derek steals a cheeto from Scott and responds, "I haven't been in here in a while. It's just something I came across."

It's a beautiful scene, the meadow. It's like the trees knew not to grow in the middle of this field, they round it instead forming a semicircle. There's soft dirt with small patches of grass around the open area. The sun isn't due to set for a while and the breeze just enhances to this pleasant outing. A little far off Derek says there's a stream and Scott plans on taking a dip. The noise is minimal, a few birds chirping here and there.

Scott's been thinking, and he finally got it, this is a date, their date. And Scott smile broadens, and he says it mostly to himself, "We're on a date." And it's perfect, somewhere they can be alone. Still smiling Scott sits up, and wipes his hands on his jeans, "All alone." He's hinting, "Just me and you."

Derek ganders at him, a very amused light smile on his face, "We're not going-"

"We don't have to." Scott says, "But I do want to make out." The words may be bold but they still come with a blush spread across Scott's cheeks. Derek smirks and tugs Scott's willing body into him. Derek's mouth is pressed against Scott's and Scott remembers their first kiss, a clash of teeth and tongue and need, this is barely different, not very much controlled but the need is still there. Scott loves the way their tongues slide alongside one another and the way they're pressed tightly. Derek turns them, placing Scott on his back and biting everywhere, sharp nips to his neck, his jaw and his shoulder. The teen's eyes shine gold, and he growls, "I want to bite."

Derek chuckles darkly in his ear, "Not until I say so" and presses a thigh between Scott's legs, eliciting a moan from Scott. Scott jerks his hips up, his clawed hands are raking down Derek's back and he doesn't know that he's basically ruined Derek's shirt.

Scott's feeling a persistent need, to get Derek off, his fingers stumble over the lip of Derek's pants, and he struggles with Derek's belt buckle.

"No." Derek grips Scott's hands, forcing them firmly above his head into the ground.

Scott squirms, all he can focus on is Derek's smell, his heartbeat, and his voice which is telling him no and its confusing him.

"Let's get you cooled down." Scott is hauled up and flung over Derek's shoulder. His body is bouncing as Derek runs past trees, stopping shortly.

"What are-" He doesn't get the chance because he's being propelled into the air and Scott yells as he hits the water, coming up for air with huge panicked splashes. "You threw me." Scott cries out in shock.

"I thought you needed to cool down a little." Derek replies entertained.

"Dick move." Scott says, swimming till he can feel his feet touch soft mud. "You didn't even know I could swim."

"If you couldn't, do you think I would let you drown?"

Scott overlooks that, "So because I'm sexually frustrated you throw me into a stream, thanks. Nice to know." The sarcasm lacks its biting humor and Scott floats around in the water, "Feels good, you should come in." It's frustrating how Derek tells him no sex and not for the first time he thinks maybe he can't wait for the full moon because he's in need for something, he's unsure what it is but whatever it is, Scott's sure Derek can fill it.

"No thank you besides I don't want to smell like a wet dog."

Scott falters for a sec and widens his eyes, Derek told a joke, the first one Scott's ever heard from him, "Very funny. But I won't actually smell like that, right? Derek?"

**Okay, there's a lot in the next chapter and that will be the mating chapter, I don't know how many times I've said that, wow but I've got it written and I'll post it tomorrow. Yay.**


	9. Part Nine

**A/N: I was supposed to post this on Wednesday, sorry. I am a busy person. This thing is freakishly long so I had to break it into two chapters, no one needs to be staring at their computers screens for this long. But this is it, the mating chapter, I know people are excited about this, the so-called "Shmex." Everyone's waiting for sex, dirty minded reviewers. I got the most entertaining reviews, I was laughing while I read them. Wow, I love you guys. I hope I didn't disappoint. But I didn't mean for it to be bam sex, so that's why this is here. **

Scott groaned into his sheets, using his pillow as a shield for his overly sensitive ears, he tried really hard not to be annoyed with the feeling of his sweat drenched sheets sticking to him, and Scott searched blindly for the sound blaring in his ear. His hand, dropping his cup of water from last night, a string of colorful words rolled of his tongue, and then he snarled "Fuck this." Scott picked up the alarm clock and threw it against the wall; he yanked the sheets over his head. His head popped up when the sound still continued, "What the hell?" He willed himself to pinpoint the sound and it took him too long to get the sound was coming from across the street, a neighbors alarm clock.

His door was flung open, "What was that?" His mother glanced over at the alarm clock in pieces beside the wall, "You …threw it."

"It was an accident." But Scott was having a hard time controlling his emotions, "I'm sorry." It sounds nowhere near sincere.

"What's wrong with you?" Her tone is pleading and Scott promises he'll make it up to her but right now in this moment, he needs to not hear her voice.

Scott climbs out of bed and trudges toward the bathroom, whispering before he closes it, "It's nothing, I'm just…" He rummages for a word, "stressed. That's it. I'll get better." He needs a cold shower.

#

"Hey, McCall."

Scott inwardly curses, "Jackson, can we do this another time?" and he tries sidestepping around Jackson.

Jackson pulls him back, well if Derek kills him, Scott can't say he'll be upset, "You know what, I saw you. Getting your juice or whatever it is from Derek. Tell me what it is and I won't report you to the coach."

It's an empty threat, one that makes Scott laugh, "You're pathetic, I feel bad for you, Jackson. Don't you have anything better to do than pat me down for a few nonexistent drugs?"

Jackson hisses, "Fuck you, McCall and I know you're hiding something, you and Derek. What else would you be doing in his car?"

Scott's tired of this, and it's annoying him, "You want to know, you really want to know Jackson." The fear that is wafting off of Jackson is kind of mouthwatering. Scott takes threatening steps toward Jackson, smiling viciously at the look on Jackson's face, "We're fucking, no drugs, just screwing each other." Jackson's jaw dropping is a Kodak moment and Scott laughs in his face, "Yea. You know," Scott burs on amused, "he's not particularly happy with me being anywhere near you, he called you 'A pompous ass.'" And for a second, Scott thinks he understands why there are bullies. Though Jackson isn't all that a bully because Jackson wants something, to gratify others, to not feel weak and Scott can associate with that.

But Scott's aware of the fact that he's not himself, he feels like the complete opposite. He knows he sounds like a genuine jackass and it feels strangely good. He'll regret it, he knows he will, each time he sees Jackson and can't meet his eyes, he'll regret it however for now he's basking in Jackson's unease. And maybe Derek won't kill Jackson, Scott is after all wearing Derek's shirt.

#

Scott's face is buried in Derek's pillow, snoring lightly. When he came over after school Derek wasn't home so Scott dropped onto his bed face first and slept.

Disoriented, Scott squashed his face into the pillow as someone lapped wetly at the side of his neck and arched back into the sensation, moaning groggily, "This is a nice wake up call." It was good considering he needs something to distract him from the broiling temperature spread across his body.

"You were moaning in your sleep," Derek gruffly states before letting his tongue roam over Scott's neck and latches onto a spot, bringing to life a dark red splotch that flaunts so vividly, bound to get attention from others. Derek exhaled fiercely against it, dragging a tremble from Scott.

"Hmm. So you decided to do something about it, didn't know you were a Good Samaritan."

Derek nips, pulls back and thumbs at the bruise, "Keep it up, I'll bite you," Derek warns.

Scott mewls into the pillow followed by a begging purr and a frantic thrust into the bed.

Derek thumb halts, voice deep and curiously hopeful he asks, "Do you want me to?"

Scott nods impatiently and drawls out a "_Please._"

"I like it when you beg." Derek smirks, knowing that Scott's blush is up-and-coming. He starts nosing around the neckline of the shirt Scott's wearing, _his_ shirt and splays the solid pressure of his hand on Scott's back once he starts squirming tetchily.

"Why don't you just – hurry up?" Scott questions, shallowly breathing against the sheets.

"Because it's inciting to see you writhe like that, seeing you be all submissive."

And Scott stops, looks over his shoulder, and oh wow, Derek looks extremely pleased with himself. "Glad you're enjoying yourself," He retorts sourly.

Derek tugs the shirt aside for access to Scott's shoulder; he laves at where neck meets shoulder and for a second, Scott feels the enticing trace of Derek's canines, and he can't help his startled gasp or the stutter of his heartbeat. But he still presses back against Derek's teeth and fist his hands in the sheets when Derek snaps his jaws into place, panting as Derek mouthed at the flow of blood.

He shudders under Derek, his cock twitched and spluttered come into the front of his jeans and yet Scott can feel the insistent hardness, "I'm still…" Scott whines and peers over at Derek who doesn't look surprised.

"Take them off."

Scott rolls onto his back and struggles with the button of his pant, his sharp nails not providing much clasp to get the button undone. Derek chuckled at his ineffectual efforts before batting the hands away. Derek does it quick and Scott stares at his face, wondering if he's dreaming, it feels like it a lot. Scott tilts his hips up when he feels his jeans being pulled on, and his boxers are glued to him, sticking to him in an uncomfortable way. And he pulls at them and kisses Derek, his lips firmly capturing Derek's'.

He should be mortified, half-naked against Derek's fully clothed body but he can't bring himself to be. Even the fact that he's rutting against Derek's leg doesn't bother him. He's kind of chafing, but he doesn't care. Derek's tongue licks its way into his mouth and it's like Derek's trying to taste all that he is. Derek bites down on Scott's lower lip, pulls away and rests his hands on Scott's eager hips. Derek takes in Scott's flushed cheeks, hooded eyes, and bruised parted lips. "You are quite a sight to take in." Derek admires, "So ready and willing, just for me." He wraps a hand around Scott's cock.

Scott thrust upwards, "Only for you. Especially if you keep your hand there." And Scott remembers what Jackson had muttered under his breath earlier today, Scott had _almost _lost control and ripped Jackson's throat out, but even now as Scott's moaning for Derek he thinks it's more vulgar than true. Derek's bitch. Surely, it's not true, Derek hasn't told him he loves him but he knows that's not what he is to Derek.

Derek strokes him, the smooth glide of his hand making a squelchy noise. Scott's back curves as he lurches into the hand, his tongue tripping over words as he rambled on about how good it feels, "Mmm, feels good, better than I don't kno-." He's mind is a little too muddled to really compare it to anything. Derek's hand tightened around the base and he draws closer, and licks hard against his cock, tonguing the head. And Scott warns him with a frenzied sound, howling once he comes.

Derek rubs soothingly as Scott jolts through his second orgasm. The older Betas hand curls around his thigh, rubbing firmly at his inner thigh and then latches on. He sinks his teeth in faintly, enough to draw a pinch of blood. Derek exhales against his inner thigh and Scott groans.

He chuffs hot air against Scott's hipbone, "I can't come over tonight."

Scott's too dazed, "Yea?" Not really taking in Derek's words.

"You're smell is too strong, if I do come over, I'll just…" Derek came up and teethed at his ear, "You're like a beacon, radiating sex." He trails back down and muzzles under Scott's shirt, trekking it up with his nose and slid his tongue into the navel, swirling playfully. And then another nibble of teeth.

"I said you could bite me _once_ not turn me into your chew toy," Scott gasps out, and slides his hand into Derek's hair, tugging gently, "Come here, what about you?"

"Tomorrow," Derek's eyes glimmer dangerously as if it's a promise. "When I have you moaning under me, whining and begging." Scott could whine and beg now _again_ if he thought it would make a difference. Derek settles beside Scott and kisses him again, hot and thorough.

Scott doesn't quite catch Derek's last, he thinks it might have been, "…mine to claim." It sounds redundant to Scott's ears. And Scott wonders if he's ready for tomorrow night. As if Derek read his mind, Derek asked, "You want it, right?"

Scott lets out an unruffled, "Yes."

"Good. Cause you _are_ going to take it."

Scott keens, and bares his throat for more snippets from Derek. Scott's dazedly thinks that he might just be okay with being Derek's bitch.

#

"Stiles, why are we here?" Scott stared at the gaudy, neon lights flashing at him, with an obscene image of a woman straddling a pole.

Stiles takes a swig from the bottle of jack before answering, "Oh come on, it's obvious, it's your last night as a free man and so we're going to have fun so you can enjoy your last night of freedom."

"Like a bachelor party? I don't want one. I'm not getting married, Stiles."

Stiles sucks his teeth, "It's the same thing."

"It is not," Scott said slightly annoyed. "It's not my last night of freedom. And Derek won't like me smelling of se - well a strip club."

"You're whipped."

"You're drunk." Scott stated pointedly.

"A little, why aren't you? Aren't you nervous? Tomorrow's the big day." Stiles said, thumping Scott on the back.

"I thought about it but I want to be sober for it. And anyways I can't really get drunk anymore, I mean I get buzzed for like a few minutes and then nothing."

"Well that sucks," Stiles slurred out.

"Yea." He's not interested in the strip club, this was dumb. Scott gazes at the dark sky for a few seconds, "How were you going to get in?"

"Huh? Oh yea, I didn't think of that, I guess I'm a little more drunk than I thought."

"Come on buddy," Scott wraps an arm over Scott's shoulder and takes the bottle from him, drinking more than his share, and shook his head when Stiles leaned in, "You are a great friend Stiles for wanting to get shitfaced with me."

Stiles burped, " 'S the least I could do I mean you look," Stiles puffed and giggled, "Leopard. You look like a leopard."

And Scott was very tempted to just drop him, "Asshole." Stiles muttered something offensive or so he thought under his breath and Scott dropped him, a complete accident.

"S'rry, you are not Derek's bitch. I apologize, now help me up." He knew he shouldn't have told Stiles that.

Scott rolled his eyes, helped Stiles up, and glanced at the now empty bottle, "We need more Jack."

"His buddy Jim is in my jeep." Stiles mumbles out hazily, hugging firmly to Scott's side, his hand clutched at Scott's shirt.

Scott figures he'll get rid of Stiles scent on him later.

#

His head hurts, it's throbbing painfully, and it doesn't make any sense how can he have a hangover without being drunk. Okay, technically, he got drunk eight times last night, he remembered slurring and then being able to think clearly, so he got drunk again. Right now, Scott was trying not to give into going over to Derek's. Derek had warned, telling him going into heat is unpredictable. It could last the whole day or it could come and go, and currently it was driving Scott mad. It felt like a fever now and he whimpered, Scott turns onto his back, and slides his hand into his pants, exhaling noisily when he meets hot, hard flesh down there. His body feels tense like it knows the certainty of the mating is today. He thumbs at the head actively, and lets his mind trail off to Derek, his soon to be mate. Scott licked his lips and squeezed heavily. He's excited and scared about tonight, it brings so many mixed feelings. Scott continues to jerk himself off, slackening now. His encounter with Derek coming slowly but ineludibly to his mind, Scott spreads more comfortably and clenches the base with one hand and skims over the head with the other. He needs this right now, to have a release unbidden, to just slow and lazily jerk off, it'll bring him relaxation. Scott strokes lightly and reduces pressure. But his body doesn't want it slow, it doesn't seem to care what Scott needs. It wants rough so he gave it what it wanted. He thought of Derek biting him, and sucking. And he rubbed faster and harder. Moaning, and jerking his hips up, Scott spilt into his hands. It's a great visual, the image of Derek biting in all his dark, glowing blue eyed glory. Scott lounges there enjoying the way his heart had escalated. Scott closes his eyes and basks in the glow.

It wasn't enough and it wouldn't be until tonight. His body was unsurprisingly hot. Sighing loudly to his self, Scott cleaned up, and thought about what he was going to do today. His muscles were to some degree relaxed but there was an underlying buzz of excitement inclined to bring itself forth. He was staying home today, waiting for the inevitable 'mating' to ensue. Sitting in an empty house all day didn't sound like a fun time but what was he supposed to do? There wasn't much of a choice; he had to stay away from others.

He was going to shower and after his night of getting plastered, he was in need of one. Smelling like booze was making his nose wrinkle, and Stiles lingering scent was not good. He stared at the mirror in the bathroom, mentally counting the dark bruises brandishing proudly from his skin, they hadn't healed and Scott can't say he's shocked; he had a feeling they wouldn't. He still smells like Derek, Derek's smell somehow soaked into his skin yesterday and there is no washing it out. As Scott stood under the assault of cold sprays of water cascading over his head and shushing out all noise, he imagined what he should expect; it's a heart-clenching moment not being able to predict today's events. And his body tenses once again all hot, it's like it's on edge, all giddy and jumpy. Maybe Derek will just screw him and it'll be over, Scott thinks hopefully. But his instincts are telling him otherwise.

#

Scott leaned into the couch, his fingers gliding knowingly over the buttons of the XBOX 360 remote controller, he's been playing for an hour or so and he's bored. He wants to do something, play or perhaps run, he's anxious and all this excess energy makes him want to tic. He throws the remote over on the couch and walks over to the fridge, making himself something to eat for the sixth time and it's not even past 2:00 yet.

He sits on the stool next to the counter, absently fingering at a mark under the shirt he's wearing, Derek's gray t-shirt. It's like his stomach is a bottomless pit and he can't feel it or fill it, it no doubt has something to do with today being a full moon, Scott thinks or maybe it's Derek. He wonders if he could possibly feel Derek's hunger from here.

Derek. Scott really wants to hear Derek's voice, he reaches into his pocket and dials the number that's been burned into his memory. Scott swallows the down the cup of juice as he waits for Derek to answer. "Uh, hello? Derek?" Derek had answered but Scott can hear noise in the background.

Scott hears breathing and sniffing and Derek finally bays out, "Scott." It hardly sounds like Derek.

"Yea, I wanted to hear you, a-are you okay?"

"I ca- bye."

"Wait, Der-." His protest died on his tongue. Hearing Derek's uncontrolled voice didn't make him feel any better instead it made his heart race and clench uncomfortably. The adrenaline rush he was trying not to feel is making him dizzy, his nails lengthened for a sec and then returned to short, blunt nails. He ran his tongue over his teeth, they felt normal. Scott makes his way back to the couch and decides he needs doze off.

Scott wakes up with a judder, his hand flying to his untouched throat; he had a nightmare, one he preferred not to think about. But it left him feeling queasy. He's scared. It's an awful realization. Scott closes his eyes and attempts to calm down. His skin tingles with a hot indifference to his dream. Hands in his hair, scrubbing over his face desperately, Scott thinks about the repercussions of his dream. It would never happen, Scott tells himself, Derek would never... But his belly sloshed with its earlier contents and he ended up running to the bathroom to vomit, gasping against the seat and curving his back up as more vile, acidic spew came forth. And he can feel it; he's stupidly hard and wanting between his legs. He needs a drink, he knows his mom has some scotch around here somewhere though he doesn't want to be drunk for this or even his body's method of drunk. Derek's going to be here soon, and Scott wants to be clear-headed at least he think so. He exhales and thinks a shower is the next best remedy.

After his shower and a thorough brush of his teeth, he sat down at the table and wrote his mother a note, an apology of why she wouldn't see him for the next few days, he'll call, he will but she'll still be angry with him. He can't stop that, she'll be so worried and he hates himself in advance for her trepidation. He kept scrawling his apology on the thin paper then signed it with an 'I love you. Sorry, Scott.'

It was dark outside and his body started to burn with the familiar ache of the change, Scott peered out the window, moon's not full yet. Letting his nails drum against the table, Scott imagined the knock before he heard it.

#

Scott sat in Derek's car, shifting nervously, knowing his heart was pounding with excitement and unease. He broke the unsettling silence, "What happened when I called you earlier?" His fingers tapped against the window and his heart fluttered around like a caged bird. The smell in the car is alluring, heated, nervy, and just delicious and Scott knows it's him, god this is what he smell like. It's mingling with Derek's rich and musky smell. He's trying to not think how Derek almost jumped him when he opened the door, Derek had licked his face and neck and demanded to see his handiwork before leaving. He even bit Scott's neck once more before getting in the car.

"I was busy, making sure things were proper." Derek looks like he's concentrating hard on driving. It must be hard; the car is filled with too many addicting smells.

That's not what Scott was talking about but he nods, "C-cool. Hey, I'm uh nervous."

"I can tell. You need to relax." Derek's hands flexed for second over the wheel and then tautened, "You said you were sure, you have to be sure because if I have to, I will by force, Scott."

Scott's faced paled, and his hand stilled against the window, "Oh," He mutters dumbly.

Derek continues as if he hadn't noticed Scott's reaction, "You have to understand, your well-being" Derek is cautious with his next words, "is important to me, Scott. I would never hurt you willingly, not if I could help it. But if I do …I swear to you I will make it up to you."

And Scott understands, Derek is fighting with his wolf half, struggling to protect Scott from it, and Scott smiles feebly, "I don't think you're going to hurt me." Despite his nightmare and Derek's comment, Scott still has utter trust and some blind allegiance in his alpha.

"You're astounding." Derek says it quietly and glances quickly at Scott, giving him a small smile.

And Derek's tone seems too affectionate for those choice words, thoughtful and affectionate. Scott lets that settle for a while, mulling over how Derek doesn't question wanting this. Scott really can't believe this happening because he is kind of dorky and nerdy but Derek wants him, wants to mate with him. It's surreal and a really big ego boost. He can be all goofy and stupid sometimes but Derek still wants him. Derek's hand comes to settle possessively on Scott's thigh, an invited mass. A goofy grin takes over Scott's entire face and he hides it as he presses his face into the cool feeling of the car window.

Scott stares at the moon, it was taunting him, knowing it would soon control him with or without his consent. They reach Derek's house quickly and Scott wonders if time refused to slow for him. Derek parks the car in front of the Hale house, steps out, and watches Scott with hungry eyes. He urges Scott forward, his hand on the small of Scott's back, leading him away from the house, to the dark, dense woods. They've been walking for a while and Scott knows they reached wherever Derek's taking them because he can smell it. The abiding scent of Derek is everywhere taking over everything like Derek owns this particular spot in the woods. And that's what Derek had been doing when he wasn't with Scott; he was marking his territory, needing a safe, secluded place to mate.

**Don't forget to review this part. ^_^**


	10. Part Ten

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this and this is solely for entertainment.**

**Can't believe I had to break this in two. Oh well. Halt, you did take a break from your screen right? Okay then read on. **

Scott had stripped down, too nervous and hot to be embarrassed _yet_; he figured he would at some point in the night so why not now? Derek told him to stay here twenty minutes ago while he went to do god knows what, but Scott knew when he smelt blood. He exhaled loudly, and stared down at his mottled body, a sight Derek would definitely appreciate.

He jerked to the right at a sound that was impossibly loud in the otherwise eerily, dead silent woods. It's like the creatures knew not to make a sound that there were dangerous predators in it and they told each other to quiet.

Scott felt a flush crawl up his neck, staining his cheeks when Derek came into view. Derek looked wild, eyes barely green, human form there but seeming to hide behind the blood that coated Derek. He looked all primal with the splashes of crimson fluid on his bare chest. Scott swallowed audibly. Derek's eyes raked over his body, not at all too subtle and Scott looked down. He heard a pleased rumble and reddened.

The howl made him jump. The sound was startling and ridiculously earsplitting, he knew what it meant, STAY AWAY. Derek had claimed this part of the woods as his territory and the howl was to warn others of their presence. Derek stood there listening for any indication for a daring rival; he looked satisfied and went out of sight for an instant before returning with something foul.

Although his stomach was churning, he could feel his wolf part wanting to howl in content at the sight of the carcass, Scott strived with his instinct to take, take what his alpha gave him, and this kill was for him solely. He was supposed to eat this. And even in his less than human form threatening to take over, Scott managed to refuse.

"Um. Thank you but… I'm full, just ate." Scott flinched when Derek growled for him to take the moose. Derek claws sunk into the flesh above the neck and pulled it closer. Scott babbled, "I uh really just ate like a whole deer but thank y-you." He's trying to avoid using the word 'no' altogether.

As much as Scott wants to appease Derek's wolf half, he wanted to appease to Derek more, Scott takes a great deal of satisfaction in knowing that him wanting to please Derek is _his_, his own emotion, nothing to do with the werewolf side of him, it's all him.

"Derek, please. You have to control it." It's strange telling Derek to control himself when all this time it's been him who couldn't grasp control. He knows Derek is still there, he's not all gone just yet. Scott whispered, "Please." He'd rather not have the taste of the cadaver of a moose in his mouth when they're together. And he stops himself from asking Derek if he used his mouth to bring down the moose. His muscles are wiry and ready; Scott sneaks a peek at the moon, full, circling perfectly. Even as his own transformation took him in a painfully, wondrous way, Scott dragged his body away, he wants distance from the moose just in case.

He couldn't go far, feeling the well-known sear crawling over his body, something forcefully clawing its way out. Scott can feel it, the call of the moon. He dropped into the dead leaves and dirt sluggishly as if he was in a stupor, panting out his anguish. His heart pulsated elatedly and Scott arched his back shivering, fell back against the ground, he was fighting. He was vaguely aware of a prodding at his side; he turned his face slightly and met a pair of blue irises staring into his golden ones. A breath touched his cheek, and a few gruffly spoken words were oddly cooed beside his cheek, "Let it take you, just let it." And he did, he let his lupine senses swallow him whole.

Everything seemed to just lengthen, his hair, his nails, his teeth, it all grew but with it came a hot wave that menaced to melt him. It was terrifying and exalting. And he was gone but he'd be back when the clouds gave him relief and a short peace of mind by covering the moon with their white blanket of billow.

His eyes were wide as he watched Derek shift, his own body still stiffened on the ground. A beautiful monstrosity in front of him, but Derek doesn't succumb easily, and Scott never thought Derek would be able to, not after all he's been through; it's not in his nature, not anymore. Derek fights,_ is_ a fighter. Scott tilts his head and stretches, groveling in the stretch of his tightened muscles. His eyes are still glued to Derek, strangely fascinated. Derek almost on his say allows the wolf take him, and it's a vulnerable moment, a brief glint of weakness. It's the first time Scott's seen Derek …defenseless due to the sway of the moon.

Derek stretches a low forward bow, his claws digging in the soft earth and Scott rises fully alerted, his instinct telling him careful. Derek glowers at him, his lip curling and then a snarl to back down. Scott responded with his own sneer, raised his upper lip to expose his fangs and crouched, ready to spring. Derek circled him with narrowed eyes, and barked threateningly, baring his teeth. Scott looked uneasy before barking back, he inflated, tried to make himself appear bigger.

Derek growled, his body moving swiftly towards Scott. The teen barely dodged a claw; he pulled back completely frightened and fought with himself.

He's being pulled in different directions, the wolf wants to resist _and_ also submit. The human part that's almost muted is trying to figure out what the wolf wants, trying to just go along with it. In his moment of confusion, Derek pounces him, and a large hand curls around his neck, the claws just short of sinking in. Derek had him pinned, and Scott paused, tilting his head, he knew what he wanted. What the wolf and what the human wanted. He purred, and raised his hips, as much as Derek's weight would allow and let Derek's nose figure out the rest.

Derek's nose twitched as he cataloged Scott's scent, a concoction of heat, sex, arousal and submission, a dying trace of fear, and ultimately more important, _him_. Derek eyed the bite marks over Scott's neck and body, _his_. All his. Derek's piercing claws pulled away and he pressed his nose into Scott's cheek, whined and did the opposite of what Scott thought he was going to do, he bit sharply, letting the pup know he was in charge here.

Scott yelped and stepped down, message conveyed, Derek was boss here, and Scott was the subordinate. Derek pulled back, walked confidently, and waited for Scott to follow and come to him.

The teen lupine whined, approached cautiously and nuzzled Derek's cheek, acquiescing his submission through sniffing and licking. Derek nudged Scott's chin, a gesticulation to bare his throat. Derek's teeth closed delicately over Scott's bared neck, he hums and Scott moans. Scott's excited in a way that shouldn't feel so right, Scott paws at Derek's shoulders, his erection bouncing animatedly between them.

Scott got down onto his back and turned a tad, exposing his belly to Derek. With nostrils flared, Derek lowered to the ground and snuffled Scott's hair, making a path downwards, tonguing a long stride up at the newer beta's cheek, Derek's finger came prodding at the marks. He continued his descent down, and teethed at a nipple, Scott dug his heels in the soil. Derek resumed, applying sloppy kisses down his belly until he met Scott's jutting erection, he exhaled hotly and Scott's cock twitched and Derek smiled, nothing but a show of teeth making him resemble a feral animal. Derek was teasing and Scott huffed, snaking his tongue over sharp fangs. He came back up to Scott lips and bit, drawing blood from them and licked his way into Scott's mouth.

Derek ran a clawed hand over Scott's hip, and rolled him over swiftly. Scott grunted, an instant tint tainted his cheek, his ass was in the air and his face was in the dirt. He quickly got back up onto his hands and knees and peered back, catching the smirk on Derek's face.

Derek's hands ran over his back, sharp then blunt and then sharp again; he heard a frustrated growl and then blunt fingers that stayed that way rested on the curve of his ass, "Here." Scott stared at the fingers before he understood what he was supposed to do; he opened his mouth and sucked, twirling his tongue around the fingers. He started milking it when he heard Derek's groaned. Derek pulled them from him, "Don't move," slides one in gradually persistent, he feels like his hole is a tiny pinprick back there, like they've never done this before which is crazy. Derek holds hard onto Scott's hip, Scott moans out weakly, the grip past pained. Derek loosens his hold, and skims apologetically at the hurt. Derek works another finger in hasty, already scissoring and twisting.

Scott spread his legs a little, keening at the way Derek's fingers slide in further.

Derek snarled heatedly, "Lie _still_."

Scott's fingers dig into the cold dirt, griping his apology. Derek crooks his fingers, nudging that sensitive spot and Scott arcs his back and bows his head. Derek's fingers urgently slip from his hole, only to sharply push back in, gliding in a third finger. It burns but it's also really good, too good.

Scott closes his eyes, sweat is dripping down the sides of temples and his sharp fingers pry at a small blotch of grass under him. His skin is hot, burning with the heat of the transformation in contrast to the cool breeze outside. The late April wind feels good though, and Scott's thankful for that.

He looks down at his cock, red and curved up to his belly, spewing pre-come. Derek must be worried because he's being cautious just like the first time, and Scott knows from experience not to rush him. So Scott waits for his alpha to deem when he's ready, none too patient if the sounds he's making are anything to go by.

As soon as the moon hits the highpoint in the sky, the little control Derek has now will vaporize, his will too but hey who needs control anyways?

Derek's fingers are still stretching and spreading and Scott thinks he might cry. He snivels, he feels the heat now more than ever. His body feels overwrought like Derek's not close enough, not doing enough. His moaning cracks when Derek slides in his last digit, and Scott goes rigid.

His breath hitches and continues in gasps, he's going to beg, loud, "Please- I want- just go, How can you wait, don't you want me? I want you." He's gibbering on but he wants Derek to stop preparing him.

Derek sneers, "I say when you're ready, and you're not." Derek pulls his fingers out and shoves back roughly into Scott's wet heat. "Trust me, you are not ready."

Scott sobs, he feels tight, bound tight. He's craving something and he wants it now before...

His eyes dull and Scott stares up at the moon, it's clouded. He snaps his jaws at it.

Suddenly Scott feels empty and unfulfilled. His head drapes low and he lets out quiet, broken sounds.

Derek's hard and big against his leg for a sec and then Derek mounts him. The tattooed man makes a low sound, deep and low in his throat provocatively.

He's been waiting for this, waiting for what mating means, wants to know what he's missing because he _is_ missing something. Ever since he's been bitten, there's been an empty feeling gnawing at him but he pushed it to the back of his mind and when he started this thing with Derek, it diminished and flourished, terrifying him. It has no name though like Derek and his relationship, but that's about to change.

And Scott bites down on his hand to keep from whining when Derek's cock touches his opening. It's a hard pressure and it feels like Derek has to apply force to press into him despite Scott being basically fisted. When Derek manages to breech the head of his cock in him, Scott gasps.

The moon is at its highest, shining down luminously at them and hitting them with its full power.

And Derek howls and grunts, pushing in and stretching Scott wide, pausing briefly when Scott made a strangled noise. And Scott's hole clings to Derek's cock, but eventually giving way.

Scott's pushed from his hands onto his face, and he's barely holding himself up on trembling knees. Derek's arm wraps around him keeping him hauled up.

Scott squeezed his eyes shut when Derek pressed in further, it was like he was being pulled apart and he had to tell himself it gets better. Scott grits his teeth when Derek's finally fully roosted in. Derek's pulsing, stifling in him, and taking all the room he has. He's spatially limited, that's what it is. Scott thinks Derek broke him and is in the making of fixing him. He feels bruised on the inside, too far stretched. Derek's bigger and thicker, Scott realizes, he's been taken enough to know how Derek feels but Scott can't question now because thinking is hard enough as it is.

But he's feeling dazed like a thick fog settled on him instead of Derek.

Derek has to tell him to breathe but Scott doesn't think he remembers how to control his own body, he doesn't think he can remember how to breathe. Breathing doesn't feel like its reflexive anymore. There's just way too much going on around him, too many sounds, too many smells, and too much to feel. There's a dog barking noisily 15 miles away, a flap of wings somewhere and a thumping sound, which he realizes is his heart.

It feels like how it was when Scott was first bitten, suddenly he could hear sounds and see things clearer. But it's coming against his will. He can't control anything. There is a musk of strong sex, sweat, and a distant but pungent twinge of blood, the moose's dead carcass.

His senses are on fire. He feels like he's going in overdrive. It's too hard to concentrate, and he just wants to float.

Everything is _too_ overly amplified. Scott hears something, maybe words, they garble before they get clear.

It breaks through everything even through the sound of his blood rushing in his veins, the voice he hears, "Relax. Focus on me." Derek's voice is dark and rough, "Don't think about it. Let your instincts guide you."

Scott manages to take unsteady pants and let's Derek and his instincts lead him, centering on-

The lub-dub of Derek's rushing heart,

the pulse of Derek in him,

the sharp musky scent of Derek,

and the burning of Derek's fingers over him

All Derek.

It comes naturally, and it was easier. That's what Derek was waiting for his acceptance, his unwilling give to the animal in him.

Derek's hips pulled away and Scott nearly complained except Derek hips snapped back immediately, pulling a low, cracked mewl from him. He's still face first in the ground and he doesn't attempt to get back up. He just takes it, just like Derek predicted. Derek's hand is impossibly noticeable and warm on his hip like it's branding a mark there and Scott wouldn't be too surprising if it did. His hip creaks with the unbreakable grip and he moans louder. They're alone and no one will hear him so he's going to be loud but mostly because he can't close his mouth.

He spreads his legs wider and Derek slides in impossibly farther in, Scott whimpers, his flushed cheek rubbing into the cool ground.

"M-more." Scott doesn't know what's he's asking more of, maybe of more of Derek's hard thrusts or more air into his lungs. Because Derek's knocking the breath out of him.

Derek is fucking him fast and deep, but he's purposely not hitting Scott's sweet spot. Yet, Scott knows he's going to get off though just from this, from the slide of Derek's cock in him even though he can't move, Scott yearned to move but Derek wouldn't give him leverage. Derek won't let him meet any of his thrust and Scott mouths, "_Please_."

He's close to whatever it is, close to having it in his clutches and never letting go. It's petulant, his insistent whining for it but he can't not beg for it. "Derek. Please. I _need_ it."

Mouthing at the ground, gasping, begging, it's too much, Scott clutches at the fallen leaves near him. He humps helplessly at the ground, little weak movements.

Derek's thrusts are erratic, each unbridled thrust forcing him further up and down in the dirt. Derek's owning him, does own him.

Derek stills, using both clawed hands to hold Scott up, and they're slipping into his skin subtly.

The nothing along with the shift to the stopped minute makes Scott's hair bristle on ends.

And then Derek whined, one that made his nails grip harder onto Scott's hips.

Scott felt it, the expansion in him, rubbing at his inside bruises and finally poking his prostate but he couldn't enjoy that. Because it hurt, it swelled like there was more room in him regardless if there wasn't; it made more room for Derek. Shocked cries left Scott's lips, and he tried crawling away.

Derek growled menacingly, "Stay still, pup." Derek didn't sound human but that was expected.

The teen tried to follow the order and his instinct that told him this was natural but his fear was bubbling and he moved again only to have his hips cinched back.

The teeth that snapped around the base of his neck hurt, the way those sharp fangs burrowed into the delicate skin above his neck to keep him in place as Derek expanded within him.

The claws that dashed into his narrow hips meeting bone made his eyes sting, extended spikes that couldn't be referred to as nails anymore.

And Scott couldn't help screaming. A scream that twisted into a helpless groan, because well Derek had stopped growing and Scott could feel the hot splash of Derek's essence for the first time.

_Finally_.

Scott's vision blanked, whited out for a flash and then he came, hollering his completion. His whole body shook with his orgasm and he twitches.

He feels so much.

He felt excitement and happiness surge. Scott felt full like he would never be alone ever again, a pain that Scott didn't know he had sealed and he cried thankfully. He greedily clung to it, the peace that was prayed for. The freedom from strife, guilt and hatred. The relief of never being alone. The security of being bonded. And the attachment of a bond, knowing he never had to detach out of fear. The pride and affection from a bond. And Scott frowned, this wasn't his. These feelings, they were …Derek's?

Scott eyes widened because he understood now, that was Derek's emotions. He smiled sadly, this meant so much to Derek, more than Scott could ever grasp but he could feel it.

Scott realized belatedly that the emptiness he had once felt was gone. He was bound, and bonded. That is what tying meant, basically meant to bond, to have an unfaltering link with your mate. He felt high, maybe he was floating.

It's funny, Scott never knew he was missing anything till Derek, he didn't know he wasn't unabridged.

The young lupine started to fidget. The longing was filled but Scott's still felt his heat and energy flaring around him. He was ready to go again, his arousal peaked. The adrenaline not at all calming when he came.

The knot lasted fifteen long, torturous minutes, moving would result in hurting Scott. So Derek licked at Scott's neck with his broad, textured tongue to kill time.

When it was safe, Derek pulled out of him, and Scott flustered wantonly. "Shh!" Derek hushes him, "I'm going to turn you over and we're going to go a few more times."

Dizzy and breathless, Scott nods, given that the coil of heat is _still_ there, and his sanity is fleeting - the heat chasing it away-, a few more times sounds really good.

Derek rolls him over gently like he hadn't just fucked Scott raw, but Scott likes this position. He can stare into Derek's inhuman face, and watch his electrifying blue eyes ignite. Derek lies between his legs, spreading them widely.

Derek pressed his lips to Scott's cheek, just a touch, it was an innocent enough gesture however it was intimate and Scott grinned, his fangs paraded out over his lips happily. Derek slides in, much leisurelier this time in a way that Scott will be embarrassed for later. Though Scott's muscles both protested and accepted Derek's cock.

Derek nudges in shallowly, this time aiming for that spot, the before neglected wad of nerves. Scott bent his back, puling lightly at the attention. Derek keeps thrusting and Scott gets a delicious frisson of heat from this.

Derek runs his fingers down along the side of Scott's neck, making Scott's skin quiver. Derek's the only one who touches him there, the only one who's allowed. Scott forehead crinkles when Derek's eyes darkened, and his fingers drifted searchingly across his neck. They stopped on a fading bite mark, right where his neck and shoulder meet. Then Derek's sharp fangs protruded flagrantly from his gums. Scott was ready for this, the bite, he got to choose this.

The teen wrapped his legs around Derek's waist, preparing himself to steady for pain. His golden orbs gazed into Derek's afore displaying his neck. Derek licked the spot, mouthed at it and ran his fangs over sweltering skin. Derek drew back and snapped his jaws forward perfectly in place, his incisors dug in deep. Scott's toes curled, his claws hooked in Derek's back and he went taut; his eyes welled up with tears and he whimpered for Derek to pull away. Derek tongues slipped his way into the gashes, lapping it and humming.

Scott moaned vulnerably, it was agony and he felt lightheaded even more so. But Scott felt it, a snap in place, not wholly formed but just about. He was owned now for the world to see.

It was his turn.

And his instincts burnt at the thought, his fangs grew on their own as his eyes locked on Derek's unscathed skin above the neck. He didn't give a warning and he couldn't stop himself from doing it. It was too compelling. Scott's teeth ripped into Derek's throat, pulling a wounded roar from Derek. The shocked werewolf stilled because Scott was inexperience and his teeth dug right next to a vein, Scott didn't seem too eager to let go but when he did, he unlatched too nippily.

Derek clasped a hand over the wound, his eyes narrowed to slits and he growled, scolding his beta.

Scott eyes opened, they had closed in ecstasy from his frenzied black out when he bit Derek.

The bite sealed their bond, and it was a wonderful feeling, to be mated. He was tied to Derek in so many ways and maybe Stiles was right, this was a pledge.

Scott felt boundless to everything but Derek, his heart beat in chorus with Derek's. And Scott didn't have a care in the world, not for being underage, not for him being a werewolf and not for the dangers that followed him. He was liberated.

And as Scott's eager hips rocked back onto Derek's cock, he rambles on, saying he loves Derek over and over again. He comes clenching around Derek, knowing Derek isn't too far behind with his knot.

The third time, he rides Derek, straddling his hips and his claws left stinging welts on his alpha's chest.

The fourth time, he's being bended in half as Derek takes him.

The fifth time, he has a painful over-sensitivity and he went over the brink of endurance, his vision went dark and he gladly let it, feeling completely safe.

He comes to when something or someone noses at his hole. He says, "Give me a minute."

#

Scott felt light well save for the heavy weight of Derek on his back. Scott figures he should allow Derek this, he knows he used Derek as a pillow way too many times as it is. It's cold and misty in the woods but the sunlight streaks through the tree openings at top. So he feels warm.

Scott sighs; he's very tender but incredibly sated. He feels at ease like a calm sea after a thunderstorm. He makes a face though, his mouth taste full with blood and he spits it out, making sure not to gag.

The weight on top of him rolls down, and Scott moves slowly to look at Derek, he's dreamily shocked at what he sees.

Derek's hair is messy, his face and body is incrusted with dirt, clomps of fur and dried blood. And Scott bets his face looks the same, he feels sticky and knows they reek but his nose doesn't seem to mind. His question of where the fur is from doesn't come forth when he looks at Derek's shoulder.

Scott ogles the damage on Derek's shoulder with wide eyes, it looks bad and Scott thought it would have sewed closed by now, "I did that," He says sluggishly. The bite Derek gave him was unerring, and Scott felt the pain of the one he gave Derek. "Jeez, I'm sorry."

Derek yawned, "I'm not." He reaches to touch Scott's cheek then peels off a leaf, and his hand comes back to rest on the same spot, "You're a messy eater." Derek sighs pensively, thumbing at the edge of Scott's mouth.

Scott frowns, "What?"

Derek indicated behind him; Scott turned and crowded back into Derek's chest, a little confused and taken aback. A bear? When did they?

"It seemed prudent to let you indulge yourself." Derek says.

Derek thumbs at his bite mark and Scott jolted backward, trying to get away and trying to get closer. He settled with just leaning.

He remembered after blacking out, his energy afterward was frustratingly chipper. He was playful, and he pulled at Derek's ear with demure, small nips, urging Derek to chase him. Derek did and caught him a bunch of times. They found the bear later, it put up a fight but it was nowhere near strong enough for this pack.

But Scott remembered something else; he told Derek he loved him over and over again. His face went red as a tomato.

Derek laughed next to his ear, his breath tickling the inside of Scott's ear, "Hmm, you're embarrassed. Why?"

Scott didn't hesitate with saying it, "I love you."

"I know. You kept repeating it last night." Derek got closer as if it was possible, "Over and over again."

His cheeks burned bright, "Yea well I had to get it out." Derek shifted and Scott continues, "I wanted to tell you a while ago but … Kate." He shook his head, shaking the poisonous word from his tongue, "So then I had to make my own conclusions, I thought you would say I was too young or maybe you wouldn't feel the same or you weren't ready and I-"

"I love you, Scott."

Scott resumed on for a sec, "And then Jackson said I was your bitch and I - wait, what?"

"I love you. You are my family, my pack but above all my mate." Derek smiled at the look on Scott's face, "And yet somehow you mean more than those words, you confuse me, anger me, excite me and I still… I've never done this, forgive me if I'm a little resistant."

Scott grinned, "Oh." He thought about what Derek said.

But Derek broke his train of thought, "Who said you were my bitch?"

"Huh?"

#

They spent the next days together, both needy and clingy. And Scott sleeps a lot, he's sore and tired but it's okay because he has this sense of belonging that Derek tells him is what being in a pack is. It's delightful and he loves it.

Scott gets it now, it is definitely unwise to be apart because Derek went outside briefly to deal with the familar sound of a certain jeep's engine rumbling, and Scott felt like Derek left the earth. And there was this stretch to their newly formed bond, so he whined really loud, signaling that he was not okay.

Right now, he sprawled across Derek's back and he's twirling the cellphone between his fingers. He's been practicing, trying to word his words carefully.

He calls his mom when Derek tells him to stop stalling. She is pissed. He ends up apologizing again and again but she doesn't accept them. He tells her he's in town and he'll be back home on Saturday, she seems to ease just a smidge when he tells her that. She doesn't want to hang up and he says, "I love you, mom. I do. No please don't cry, I'm going to call during your lunch break, okay? I'm sorry. I'll see you later." Saying goodbye would just start her crying again.

He hears Derek's muffled voice, "She'll forgive you, Scott."

"I hope so." Suddenly, he's hungry, "You know this going to take a while getting used to. I'm hungry because you're hungry and I just ate. If I don't categorize our emotions, I'm going to end up in a mental institute." He fondles at the bite on Derek's shoulder, a dark blemish contrasting with Derek's skin. "Will it ever heal?" His own bite is still present.

Derek manages to shrug even with Scott on his back, "I don't want it to."

Scott growls hungrily, "Are you going to eat? Because you're making me feel like I'm starving."

Derek shifts, rising and toppling Scott in the process, he maneuvers so Scott is pulled under him, "Different type of hunger."

Scott wriggled, "Oh, um I'm still sore, I'm barely healing." Then as an afterthought, Scott blurts, "You don't have to check down there again."

"Fine. It's going to take a while to heal besides I am content with kissing you."

"Yea?"

"Yes." Derek presses his lips to Scott's.

Scott is content too, he's connected to Derek. He knew this would all work out and he smiles faintly and thinks something finally went his way. He couldn't think of being mated with anyone else but Derek, and every part of him, human and wolf knew this was right. This is what he was missing, this bond to Derek. A touch turned into a bite and a bite left him marked as Derek's. Wow, totally worth it.

Scott pressed back into the kiss.

**Whoo! Happy to get this done. Okay so, I'm doing the dinner scene as the next and possibly last chapter because that would be teasing you if I didn't. Besides I really want to write it, it's going to show how things are between our two fav. werewolves. Just wanted to thank a few of my reviewers who always review. And even if your name isn't on here I still want to thank you, kay. No particular order. **

**wff-writer: Always nice to hear from you. Basically called me a god at some point wow, thanks. Plus I love that you always review and know the small little allusions to Memories.**

**Luvnthis: You are always giving me great reviews about what you loved. Grazie.**

**OfeliaWolf: Love seeing you write that you love every chapter. **

**Dragon-flowers123: Thank you, that small scene in part 9 of Scott/Stiles was for you. Their friendship is so cute.**

**dreamer2322 & Murasaki Tsuki: Constantly telling me to update, I swear I think what should my agenda be today and I'm reminded of you two.**

**SmoshyGaGaboi: A writer of our small but amazing Derek/Scott fandom which reminds I got to review your stories, I have like no time. I'm gonna get on that.**

**RarusuTLS: Got you to love teen wolf and all its hotness. Lol**

**Yerpderp: Threatened to cut me, lol. I needed it though, I needed a push.**

**God, I know I'm leaving some people out but forgive me. Well thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Please Review. ^_^**


End file.
